A Sibling Adventure
by WhiplashKotestu
Summary: Takes place during The Adventures of Sinbad. Sinbad has an older sister named Syria who has a mental disease. When he leaves his village in Parthevia he takes her with him and they go on adventure. Not only that but Yunan takes a liking to her and says she has a gift quite similar to her little brother. Note: The first chapter takes place before Sin leaves.
1. Prologue

**Before you read. **

**This chapter takes place when Sinbad was little, before he met Yunan. Also this also takes place during AoS. I think Sinbad was adorable when he was little so I did this. I also didn't see a lot of fics of when he was little like this so I decided to start from here.**

* * *

Sinbad: 5

Syria:7 (almost eight)

"Oh my..." The man said. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He and his seven year old daughter had been fishing all morning. Since he woke up early he had forgotten his lunch. He leaned on his cane and let out a little laugh and his daughter tilted her head to the side.

The man was Badr. He was a tall man, with shaggy dark purple hair and hazel eyes. Most people would think of him as a weird person because of things he would do but he would always be nice and caring even if he had one leg. His daughter, Syria stared at him in a bit of confusion. She had dark hair like her father and eyes like her mother. The girl barely understood the situation. So she just stared at him. Badr laughs and pats her head. "Ah, you probably don't get it." He couldn't blame her, the girl had a mental illness that made her off a bit. Sometimes she couldn't understand what people told her, and if she did her response was never a full sentence. It would be a few words or a bunch of noises.

"I forgot to pack lunch…. I guess we can eat the fish since this spot has a lot. You picked a good spot to Syria." He says smiling down at her. She only nods and begins to play with his robes.

"Daddy! Sis!" A five year old called out, making the man turn his head around. "Hmm.. Oh Sinbad!""Daddy forgot his lunch again! What would do without me and mommy!" The five year old, Sinbad scolded. Badr laughs. "Sorry, how about you two eat it with me hmm?" Sinbad nods happily and grabs his older sister's hand and brings her over to their father. The opened out the bag and used it to place the food on. Syrian sat Sinbad in her lap and began to eat as Badr smiles at them.

"Daddy….eats… too." She says putting a piece of bread to her father's mouth, trying to force it in. "I'm gonna eat okay. See?" He eats a bite of the bread and some meat. Syria nods.

"Thanks for coming Sin, I thought we had to eat the fish."

"Daddy is so forgetful! Right Syria?" He asks looking up at her. "Un." She says as a response and continues to stare off in the distance.

"So you're just fishing.." Someone growls. All three of their heads turn toward the voice. A group of citizens were all glaring at them, Specifically Badr. Badr narrows his eyes.

"Syria, tale you and Sin home." He says seriously. The girl looks at her father before standing and grabbing Sin's hand. "W-wait, what are they going to do with daddy?!" Honestly she didn't know but she had a feeling in her stomach and it was starting to grow with each passing step as she dragged her brother along. She had managed to drag Sinbad home to their mother but when she walked in the small home she just stood in the middle of the doorway staring.

"Syria, Sin. Where's your father? What happened?" Their mother Esra asked. She was a beautiful woman with long dark hair braided over her shoulder. "Daddy told us to leave because those mean people came.." Sin answered his mother. Syria continued to stare outside. Esra was about to walk over toward her until the girl ran out the doorway.

"Syria!" Esra called out to her but the girl was already out of sight when she made it to the doorway.

Syria ran all the way back to the where they were before. He vision was getting shaky since she was out of breath and her throat burned.

She didn't care.

Something bad was going to happen,she could tell, she could feel it in her gut. She ran back and saw the same crowd of people shouting and yelling at her dad. She was so confused. What had he did wrong? Why were they made and hurting him like that? He was already hurt enough, they were going to make worse!

The crowd made the way to his boat next and that's when Syria made a blood curling scream and ran toward them. She had managed to knock the man that was the closest to the boat down and started to claw at his face.

When Badr regained conscious he was immediately surprised Syria was on top of him, crying into his chest. He turned his head to the side and winced. They had really did a number on him, but that didn't matter right now. He slowly sat up, making his daughter hiccup in surprise and look at him. He looked her over, her hair was out of it's ponytail and messy, and her clothes were dirty as well, but there were no bruises so she wasn't hurt.

He did know the real reason why she was crying and he grabbed her face and kissed her head. "It's alright, Syria, I'm fine.." She shook her head and cried harder. Badr sighs and rubs her back, he looks around, the fish were still in the net and the boat was still there. After all that he was sure that they would have taken it. He looks down at the seven year old again, she was now sniffling and clinging on to him. "Syria, what happened, I told you to go home with Sin."

"T-They hurt papa!" She says. That still didn't give him a good explanation. "T-They break boat. So I stop.." She said Badr sighs once more. "Can you give me my cane sweetie?" She stares him, eyes red and puffy and slowly stands up. She walks over and picks his cane up and gives it to him. She tries her best to help him stand and he smiles down at her and ruffles her hair.

"We're home." Badr says entering their home.

"Thank gods!" Esra says running over to them, Sinbad right behind her. Esra hugs the both of them . "Sorry for making you worry." He says laughing nervously. Syria walks over to the other side of the room and sits down on one of the pillows.

"Is big sis okay?" Sinbad asks her. "An." Is her response. Sinbad stares at her and a little frown comes on his face. Syria truly looked like a mess. He grabs some of her and takes the hair tie out of his hair and tries to tie her hair with it. Syria leans forward to help him out, even though he fails miserably. He pouts and tries to tie her long hair again.

"Sin, Syria, can you two go to the well for us?" Their mother asks and hands the water vase to Syria. Sint takes his sister's hand and leads her outside.

"Neh, Sis, what happened to you and dad?" Sin asks as he pumps the water from the well and Syria holds the vase under it. "Un." She says. She really doesn't remember anymore it was all a blur and she was so mad at the moment that she forgot. All she knew was that she was crying waiting for her Papa to wake up.

Sin looks at her and pats her cheek. "Sis, shouldn't look so sad. It makes me feel sad…" Syria nods and takes his hand and heads back home. She turns around and gives the five year old a questioning look when he stops and starts tugging her the other way.

"Sis! Sis! Was that man there before?!" Sin shouts and runs in the other direction. She follows him, being careful not to spill the water. Once she's there she looks at the giant man Sinbad found.

"Is he okay sis?" He asks and Syria nudges him with her foot, only for him to groan. This caused Sinbad and her to step back. The man was big, really big. And his hair was a weird color, it wasn't a dark color like everyone elses around the village. It was a yellow-ish color. Syria only blinked. She grabs Sin hand again and runs home.

"Mommy, daddy! We need you to come look at this!" Sin yells once they were back.

They had brought the funny looking man into their home and bandaged him up. Esra said that he should be better in a few days, he was just sleeping. It was now two days later and Syria woke up to Sinbad shaking her.

"Shin.." She says sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She looks out the window, the sun wasn't even up yet! She looks at her little brother and Sin points to the other side of the room where the man had been sleeping. Now his was apparently awake. She blinks before crawling over toward her papa, since he was closest. She climbed on his chest and starts to shake his shoulder.

He groans and turns over causing her to fall off. Sinbad giggles and starts to wake up their mother. " Wake up mommy, the man is woke!" He says happily. Syria was starting to grow impatient so she slaps her palm against her father's cheek to wake him up. The loud smack startles to the other man and makes Esra jump awake. Badr sat up in an instant and rubs his cheek.

"That hurts!"

"He's woke!" Sinbad shouts and runs over to the big man. He begins to climb up to the man's head and starts to slap it.

"Ah! Sin!" Esra shouts. "It's fine." The man says. Syria crawls over to the man away from her father glaring at her and looks at the man's hair. "Weird."

"Ya!" Sinbad says agreeing. "Why is your hair yellow mister?" He asks.

"Now, you two. Hold on." Their mother says and her and their father begin to explain the situation. They tell him how Sin and Syria found him out cold on the ground so they took him in and bandaged him. In return he said his name was Darius and he thanked them each.

"You can stay as long as you want." Badr says smiling. "As you can see, we're tight on the food and money. Just don't cause any trouble and you can stay." He says.

"Badr.." Esra starts she really didn't know about keeping a foreign man in her home. Badr turns to her. "It's alright honey."

"Mister! Why is your head yellow?" Sin asks.

"That's because I'm from a country named Reim." Darius says. Sinbad tilts his head to the side and Syria stares at the huge man. Darius lets out a chuckle and smiles. "You too have never been outside the village have you?" He asks and the two shook their head. "No, we've never been out."

And so every day Darius would tell them stories about other countries and cultures. How different people looked and how different the people were. Syria and Sinbad was always around to listen to him and they had taken and immediately took a liken to the man.

That was until the day came when the soldiers were searching for him.

Syria couldn't remember much of what happened because of the fear inside of her. She remembered shaking uncontrollably and her family calling out to her and Sin crying in the man's arms.

* * *

When she woke up Sin was crying and her mother was looking down at her with a worried expression.

"S-Shin.." She croaked and her mother wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her. Sinbad had ran and glomped her as well. She looked at her mother, why was she e so worried? She was only sleeping right?

Sinbad hiccuped in her stomach and Esra held her tightly. She coughed a bit and swallowed thickly, making a face at the taste in her mouth. Esra pulled back and brushed her bangs out her face.

"Mama… What?" She tried to say. Esra kisses her head. "Y-you had a seizure when Darius took you! You were sleep ever since. It' been three days.." She says. She didn't know what a seizure was but she knew it was enough to make her mother worry and she didn't like that.

Syria turns her head and looks at Sinbad, the five year old was trying so hard not to cry. Syria went over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Where's papa?" She asks. She was helping her mother prepare lunch and she hadn't seen her papa at all today. She would usually catch him while he was getting ready to fish in the morning. When her mother stiffen she tilts her head to the side. She sets the food on the table and goes toward sin.

"Shin.." She says and Sinbad immediately goes toward her. "Papa?" She asks. A frown crosses Sinbad's fae and his eyes began to water. "They took Papa away because we helped Darius."

"Away?" she asks. Away to where? Sinbad snifs. "They took him to the military." Syria froze, why would they do that. He had already lost a leg, he couldn't fight! Sinbad grabs her hand. "H-He made me promise… to take care of you and mom.."

"U-Un…" She says in response as silent tears form in her eye. She could feel her heart beating faster by the second and it was becoming hard to breathe. She could feel her legs shake uncontrollably and she was about to hit the ground before her mother caught her. If Sinbad hadn't been screaming the girl's name she would've never found them.

She takes her daughter in her arms and Syria calms down a bit. Esra starts to rock her back and forth and stroke her hair. She couldn't have another seizure now. She didn't know what was causing it in the first place! Was it because of her mental illness? Even if it was this had never happened before.

She stops when she hears her daughter's even breathing and realizes she is asleep.

"Come on sin.." She says.

* * *

Three months later Esra received a letter from the military along with a coffin filled with her husband's belongings. The letter said the Badr had died while serving in the military and the body didn't make it.

Not only that but one by one the citizens began to warm up to them. They were no longer known as expatriates. The people in the village begun to help the familia out. Although Sinbad's and Syria's mother began to fall ill and the two began to work at a young age to buy her medicine. Syria still had her mental illness, it did seem to be improving though she still had trouble doing things.

That was nine years ago and now Sinbad is fourteen years old while Syria is would be in store for them now.

* * *

**Syria has a mental Illness called Epilepsy. One of the side effects is having a staring spell when the person just stares for an unknown amount of time. That's why she stares at people a lot. Another one is having a seizure and doing doing things unconsciously.**

**Plus when I do read fanfics about Sinbad, he always has a little sister so I decided to change that so he could be dependent on her sometimes. But don't worry Syria won't get in the way too much. **

**As for djinns I have to admit that I'm going to have to do some research on them.**

**Welp here you all go! I hope you like! **


	2. Night 1

**Hello, thank you for the Favs and Follows! **

Sinbad 14 5'3

Syria 17 5'7

Syria sighs as she finishes putting up the last of the supplies. She wiped the sweat off her face with her hand and exited the storage house. She has been working since early this morning and now she was starting to regret it.

Her stomach let out a loud growl and she sighs.

She had forgotten to pack some food.

She giggles at herself, remembering how her mother would scold her when she would come home from working and her loud stomach singing. She didn't normally eat that much. Whenever she was given food she would always split it with her mother or brother and give them the bigger portion. But because of that she has gotten skinnier. She rubs her loud stomach and makes it outside.

"Thank you Syria, that was all for today!" The lady she was helping told her. She hands the seventeen year old a pouch. "It's not much but you've earned it." She nods her head and a big smile crosses her face. The woman can't help but to smile back. Syria takes it and begins to walk home. She looks in the pouch while walking to see how much money she has. It wasn't much but with the money she and Sin were saving it should be enough to buy their mother's medicine. She made it to a street and she heard shouts and calls. Ignoring her stomach she ran toward the noise. She saw a crowd of men bothering some women and children and raiding their wagon.

Syria frowned. She didn't get it. Why would people always do bad things. In a way it reminded her of her father and that made her blood boil. In less than a minute she sees her little brother dropping down and kicking a man in the face. She puts a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. The men begin to shout at him and since they were distracted she took this chance and punched one of them in the jaw.

"What the hell?!" One shouts. Obviously, the leader.

"They're nothing but kids take them out!"

Syria and Sin both looked at each other before grinning wide

"Well. That's done. They weren't even that strong. You okay Syria?" Sinbad says to his sister. Syria nods happily and taps his nose, making Sinbad smile a goofy smile. He then turns to the women and children. "You ladies should be more careful. Especially since you're all alone."

The women thank them and in return gave them done fruit.

"We have a lot of fresh fruits since we're merchants. It's the least we can do for you." The woman says as she takes the top of a barrel. All of them stared at the sight before them.

A person was in the barrel, staring at them in shock. They stared back. Of course Syria was the first to move by poking the man's nose. This caused the man to squeal and jump.

"Please knock before entering!' He says and grabs the head of the barrel and closes it.

"Thank you for clearing up that misunderstanding." The weird man says. Well he was weird to Syria. He was dressed in weird clothes. He was wearing a weird green suit with a matching hat. He had a weird thing that looked like a fishing rod. He also had weird yellow hair that was in a long braid.

"It was so small, dark, and cozy. I liked it so much.." He whines. They were now walking home with the strange man. Syria was carrying her money pouch and a bag of fruit, Sinbad had some fruit as well.

"So what's your name mister." Sin asks and Syria listens carefully.

"Ah, I am Yunan." He says giving a smile.

"Well, you're really weird Yunan." Sinbad says. They were almost home now and Sin and Syria had to shoo away some kids that kept tugging on Yunan's braid. "We're home mom!" Sin calls out and Syria sets the bags in a corner and goes to their mother.

Sinbad guides Yunan in and the man sits down on a pillow on the floor. Esra sits up from her place in bed with the help of Syria. "Welcome back, you two.." She says weakly smiling. Syria and Sinbad returns the smile wholeheartedly and Yunan observes the scene before him. "Ah, so we have a guest, Syria fix him something." She says and the teenager nods before getting up and starting to shuffle around. Sinbad goes to a corner where Syria sat her pouch filled with money and gives it to their mother. "This should be enough for awhile. We've been saving.." Sinbad says and Esra smiles at him. "Yes, it's okay."

Sinbad goes off to the port for awhile and Syria gives Yunan and her mother some food she made. Even though Yunan tried to refuse kindly Syria kept putting the spoon to his mouth trying to force feed him. Her mother only giggled. "She's not going to stop until she sees you eat at least some of it." She says and Yunan eat some, causing the teenager to smile. Yunan felt his chest heat up at her smile and tilts his head to the side.

_She has a weird air around her. Even though it makes me feel uneasy_..

Without realizing it he smiles back at her and she scoots closer, causing him to blink in confusion. She leans forward and he leans back a bit and she takes off his hat. She examines it for a bit, turning it and holding it upside down. When she's done she puts his hat on her head and she stares up at him. "Haha, it looks too big on your head" he says and reaches for it. She leans away from him and gets behind him and starts to play with his long braid. It took him a bit to realize that she was taking it a loose. When he tried to turn around she pinched the back of his neck and forced his head back into the position it was in before.

Esra lets out a few hacking coughs and the two immediately turned in her direction. Syria was about to get up until her mother stopped her.

"It's okay sweetie. Don't worry much." She says and Syria sits back down and stares at her mother for a few more moments then goes back to Yunan's hair. "Ah, I didn't get your name." The woman says. Yunan turns her way. "I am Yunan, a traveler." He answers and she nods. "I am Esra." She says smiling. "As you can see I'm very ill and fragile." She says before taking a deep breath. " They try so hard to take care of me. And I feel as though I'm weighing them down.

"Yunan I know this is random, but I think I won't be able to make it. So if it's possible can you please guide these two?" She says. Yunan looks at the woman in deep thought. He recalls Sinbad saying that their mother was very sick and without her medicine she can die any day. Yes, it did pain him to see her like this. But it made him smile that the two sibling were working hard to help their mother.

"Bah! Look at me! Making the guest worry, please just forget about it." She says laughing. Yunan smiles before nodded. "I will." He says.

"ESRA!" a woman comes barging in their home, startling them. Syria took note that it was the woman she was working with earlier. The woman was panting and had a scared look on her face.

"It's Sinbad! The troops came!"

Syria was halfway out the door before Yunan took her wrist. She looks at him in confusion and Yunan shakes his head. "I'll go. Please stay with your mother." He reassures her and walks ahead. He stops, only for a second, and thinks about taking his hat back. He shakes his head and continues forward. Syria stares as he walks away before sitting down next to her mother's bed. Esra hums and grabs the other's hands. "Sin will be fine. He always is." Syria stares at her mother, unblinking. It takes Esra to realize that the girl was in one of her staring spells. The older woman strokes her daughter's cheek.

"You both will be fine."

Sinbad came back later that evening, by then Syria had fallen asleep next to her mother. Sinbad smiles at his older sister's face while she's sleeping. He pokes her nose and it twitches.

"Mother, I've made up my mind. I'm going somewhere in three days. But I'll be back with the power to change things around here..." He says and clenches his fists.

"And then..." He trails off. He looks at his mother and she has a small, weak smile on her face. Then he turns to his sister and shakes his head. No.. He thought. I can't leave them alone.

"Sin." His mother calls, gaining his attention. She reaches over Syria to grab something out of the corner behind the curtains. Once she has the item in both hands she faces it toward him. He stares at his father's sword in her hands. "You know I've been feeling like I've been holding you two down." She says then turns toward him. "Here," she places it in his hands. "Use it, your father will be proud."

Three days had passed and on the third day Sinbad woke up early and took his father's sword. He was about to walk out the door until a hand tugged the back of his robe. He turns around and is met with a sleepy Syria. "Back... Okay?" She mumbles rubbing the sleep out of one eye. Sinbad nods and gives her a hug. "Help mom out okay. I'll be gone only for a few hours." He says and she taps his nose before he runs off.

* * *

Two months!? Was he really gone two whole months. It only felt like he was gone for a few hours!

He ran, he ran as fast as he could and threw the door open. There they were. Esra lied on the floor panting and coughing, tears running down her cheeks. Syria say beside her, holding her mother's hand and shaking slightly. Sinbad makes his way over to them falls to his knees.

"Ah...Badr... Darling... I can see you. Does that... Mean I'm... Gone?" She whispers. Syria squeezes her hand and Sinbad has to close his eyes to keep from crying. Esra smiles at no one in particular and begins to speak again. "Sin, Syria. They've grown up so much... So strong. ." Some of the women who were already there trying to help kept begging the woman to save her energy and rest. But Sinbad knew, _he knew_ she was already too far gone. He looks at his sister and already knows she knows as well by the way she was reacting. Her gold eyes were dark, dull, and wide. She would occasionally twitch and when she did she squeezed their mother's hand tighter.

"Sin…. Syria, I love you two…"

And she was gone..

Of course they mourned their mother's death. They buried her body in the middle of the village.

A few days later Sinbad woke Syria up by shaking her shoulders. Said girl groaned, grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him to the floor with her. Sin gasps from up under his sister and pushes her off. She had been a little rebellious lately and Sinbad knew the reason for it. He pinches her nose. "Come on, we need to go to our harbar."

Yes theirs. It wasn't just his and hers, Sinbad had bought the harbor with all the riches he had, so it was now free to anybody. Syria sits up and rubs her eyes before nodding. Sin laughs at her bed head and she looks up- as if she can actually her hair- then shakes her head wildly. She stands up and goes to the corner of the room and starts getting dressed. Even though they were siblings, he thought it was awkward that she didn't mind changing in front of him.

Or bathing…

Not wanting to be rude he steps outside and waits until she's finished.

She steps through the doorway with her usual robes on, and Yunan's hat on her back. She had tied strings on it so she could wear it hanging from her neck. Sinbad wondered why she had the man's hat but decided not to question it. He grabs her hand and the both headed toward the harbor.

"WHERE IS THIS SINBAD?!" Someone booms and Sinbad winces slightly. He really hopes it wasn't that 'Drakon' kid and the military, he's had enough of him already. He lets go of his sister's hand and makes his way past the crowd and sees a girl beating on one of the villagers. He manages to get behind the girl and stops her from stabbing the man.

"Now, that's no lady-like." He comments and slips his hand down her waist. The girl tries to elbow him in the face and he swiftly dodges his. She then scoffs at him. "I'm guessing you are Sinbad?" She says smirking.

"I'm the princess of Parthevia! Princess Serendine! And you are summoned by my father to give up the power of the dungeon." Now it was Sinbad's turn to scoff. He had just about enough of this from that spoiled brat, he didn't need to be hearing it from her. He sighs and puts a smile on her face. "Sorry, not gonna happen." He says and the girl takes her sword from her hip. "Do you know why they call me the Spider ?"

From in the crowd Syria watched the two talk together. She would occasionally twitch when the girl would move closer to her brother. She didn't like her all that much. She was loud and bossy, not only that, her hair was weird and pink. She wanted to go up to the girl and pull at it and see if it were her real hair. She saw that Sinbad kept eyeing her while she stood in the crowd. Suddenly she had an idea in her head, she didn't know if it would work, she did know it was risky. She began to shift over to get closer to the two other girls that princess had with her and she managed to get behind them while Sinbad was keeping the other busy.

She grabbed both of them by the head and hit them together, making them pass out. Even though she was skinny, she was strong since she was always lifting heavy loads for work.

Of course the two girls did scream and the princess turn toward her.

"HOW DARE YO-"

Before she can finish her armor was cracked into pieces, causing her chest to be exposed. Syria gawked at them before covering her eyes. Serendine became flustered and tried to cover her chest, this gave Sinbad the opportunity to throw the girl over her shoulder and taking Syria.

"I guess this is called taking a hostage." He says to the other soldiers and jumps on a boat with the two. The soldiers mouths dropped as Sinbad rowed away. Serendine was curled up in a corner of the small boat, covering her chest.

"W-What are you two going to do to me?! My father will have both your heads!" She says. Sinbad shrugs before grabbing a barrel and taking the top off. Syria picks the other girl up and sits her in the barrel and throws her in the water. Serendine stares at them with confusion written all over her face. "If you're this far out, they'll be able to get you back right- but just in case," He throws a paddle in the barrel. "Bye~" He says waving at her with a big grin on his face. Syria waves at her too with a small smile, as if giving the girl a silent apology.

"SSIIINNBAAAAAAD!"

* * *

Sinbad lets out a loud groan as if he were dying. He was curled up and looked like a skeleton. Syria would occasionally poke him with her foot to see if he was okay. Then she would go back to playing with the large feather on Yunan's hat. Sinbad rolled over and his sister poked his nose with her finger this time, making him huff. He knew she was hungry, her stomach had growled as many times as his, but for some reason she had been silent the whole way. Save for an occasional "Un" or "An." Sometimes he would have to glance up at her just in case, but she would be always playing with that huge feather.

Another growl came from his stomach and he sighs. "Damn... All that commotion made me forget about food.. Sorry sis." He says. Syria hums and begins to play with his ponytail. Sinbad drops his head down low.

_Are we really going to die at sea? _He thinks to himself. That thought was soon thrown out the window when he felt something drip on his face. He looks up at the sky, the sun was still out and the waves were still calm. So where would a drop of water come from? Then suddenly it began to rain on their heads. Even though it was suspicious to him, he was thankful because they had water now!

He sticks his tongue out and tastes a drop only to scrunch his face up. It was salt water..

"Ack!" Syria made a short yelp when a fish fell on her head.

_Wait... a fish?! _Sinbad looks up to see more fish and water and the sky. Syria begins to flail her arms around and making noises. Of course Sinbad couldn't understand her when she was like this so instead she grabbed him, pulled him forward and made him look in the direction she was looking in.

Sinbad gawked, fish and water weren't the only thing falling out the sky.

* * *

**Well everyone that was Night 1. I hope you enjoyed! For you SinJa lovers I should be updating my other story sometime soon so be on the look out. **

**I'd like to thank Jwadd2 for giving me the list of Djinn names as well.**

**Welp, bye~**


	3. Night 2

**Hello all Here's another update**

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused!" The giant man cried while bowing his head. After crashing on their ship by falling out of the sky he was apologizing continuously. Yes, he actually fell out the sky and the impact of his large figure almost flipped the boat over. Now the huge man was apologizing. He was weird looking. He had long light blue hair in a ponytail. His bangs covered his eyes and he had a big figure. "Haha! It's fine, thank you for sharing your food and water with us!" Sinbad said smiling. Syria nods her head. If it weren't for the man coming around, they would've starved. The man looked at them in shock before erupting into tears, startling the two siblings.

"What's wrong?! D-Don't cry!" Sinbad tries to calm him down. He's gonna sink the boat at this rate!

"I'm sorry, it's just, no one's ever thanked me. They say I'm small and fragile... And my attitude is that of a fish left out in the sun..." The man says. Sinbad chuckles nervously and Syria tilts her head to the side. Small and fragile? He was big compared to them. Sinbad rubbed the back of his head. They must be big where he is from if he's considered small and fragile... Syria suddenly stands up from beside her brother and looks in the distance behind the man and saw something coming straight toward them. She points at it and looks at her little brother. "Fish?" She questions the suspicious object.

Sinbad looks in the direction she's pointing in and narrows his eyes when he heard something... Or someone.

"E-Eh..?"

Now that he looked at it, it did seem to be coming closer by the second. And he was right. When the figure was code enough the person jumped in the air and grabbed the man by the back of the head and they both took a diving kneel. The impact caused the side where Sinbad and Syria to lift off the water, almost causing the whole boat to flip over.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble my brother has caused!" The girl shouts. Sinbad and Syria gawked at the two. The girl sits up and scolds the other. "You stupid brother! It blew you away again!" She yells causing the other to cry again. "I know! I know!"

"Um..."

This gained the two's attention. "Ah! Sorry! This is all my big brother's fault. I'm Pipirika." She introduces herself. Sinbad and Syria nod at the two. "I'm Sinbad." Syria smiles at the both of them. "Syria." She says. "You didn't tell us your name big bro." Sinbad states. Pipirika sighs. "This brother doesn't have a name."

"What do you mean?"

"We come from a tribe in the north called Imuchakk. The reason he doesn't have a name is because he didn't compete the ceremony of age. He does have a name but that's a child name which are used for children." She explains. "But it blew you away again!" She shouts at the other.

Syria moves over to the two and begins to poke the big brother. "Big..." She mumbles. Pipirika nods. "Everyone in our tribe is big." Big bro says. "It's hard to believe that Pipirika is only 13. I'm 21." Syria then looks at Pipirika and cups her cheeks. "Cute." She says and Sinbad pulls her away, making the older one pout.

"Can I ask what 'it' is?" Sin asks. The man nodded and began to draw something with a stick. "'It' is this, we call it the rampaging unicorn." He says, showing it to them. They all feel a harsh aura from behind them and look at Pipirika. She was holding up a poorly drawn version of "The rampaging unicorn". She had a scowl on her face as she gripped the drawing tighter.

"Now that." Big bro starts. "Is a monster." Sinbad snickers. Syria goes to Pipirika and pats her head. "Try harder.." She says to the other. This caused the other girl to grumble.

just then the boat starts to rock a bit and Syria looks in the water at the waves. "Un." She says and Sinbad nods. "The waves are getting restless. Also." A huge tail erupted from the water behind him. "Would that be 'it'?" he asks, pointing behind him.

Before they could answer the tail slams down causing the boat to go in the air.

Sinbad pops up from the water and grabs the edge of the boat. Pipirika and Big Bro comes up beside him and the flip the boat right side up and climb in.

"Syria!" He yells. A hand grabs his and he pulls her in. He lets out a sigh. "I thought you-"

He stops when he sees his sister eating a fish, the tail end sticking out her mouth and flopping madly. Sinbad immediately sits her up and yanks the fish out her mouth and throws it back in the water. "YOU CAN'T EAT RAW FISH SYRIA!" He yells only to see his sister in the big brothers arms crying, muttering something along the lines of "Mean Shin," and "I hungry." The other male sadly patted her head with a small smile. "But you just ate…" He muttered to himself.

After everyone calmed down Sinbad begins to speak.

"How about we help you catch it?" He asks the siblings.

"E-eh.." The brother says. Sinbad grins. "That's no ordinary fish, plus it'll be fun! We can manage, right Syria?" His sister nods at him.

"Are you sure that it'll come to this island?" Sin asks. They were now on an island, sitting around a campfire they made. Sinbad had taking off his shirt and sash to let it dry. Syria only took off her sash, leaving her in her pants and shirt.

"Definitely." Pipirika says. "It has to. We should have a few days to prepare."

"So tell us more than."

"Well." The big brother says. "It should have a weak spot, we also use this." He says showing them the harpoon he has. Sinbad nods and taps his chin. "So that's the only thing you guys have…" He mutters. Both siblings nod. "Well, is it against the rules to use traps?" He asks. Both Imuchakks glance at each other. "W-We never thought of that…." Pipirika mutters.

For the past three days on the island all four of them began to set up traps Sinbad and Syria showed them.

"Neh, Syria? Why are we tying the rope to the trees. Do you two honestly think that this will hold that thing?" Syria shakes her head. "It can probably slow it down, but not stop it. Plus it could probably help you two out."

"How?"

"You'll see now get ready the waves are getting restless."Sinbad says. Syria looks up at the sky before squinting. "Storm." She says to no one in particular, Sinbad nods.

The storm was getting heavier by the minute. Syria tugs down on Yunan's hat so the rain doesn't get on her face too much. Sinbad had told her to stay put while the two Imuchakks went in the water. He went on the other side of the cliff to watch the two carefully, making sure the plan didn't backfire.

Just then the huge creature jumped out the water and Syria saw the big brother riding on it with the harpoon jabbed in it's back. Syria could tell that it was too shallow but before anything could be said the creature plunged back in the water, taking him with it.

FALL THUNDERBOLT

A thunderbolt came from the clouds above and striked the Rampaging Unicorn. Syria let out a cry a the huge crack like sound from the impact as the creature was totally fried and fell on the shoreline. Half of its body on shore and the other half still in the water.

After a few moments of her ears ringing the storm began to lighten up and she shakingly stands on her feet. From where she was on the cliff she could see the Imuchakk man staring at the creature in disbelief then at Sinbad. She slowly makes her way over to her brother and Pipirika.

"That was amazing Sinbad!" The girl shouted. Syria tilts her head to the side. Was it him that made the thunderbolt? She sees something small and glowing coming from her brother. The little butterfly looking creature lands in her shoulder and she stares at it.

"Syria! Are you okay?" Sinbad asks. She doesn't answer she just watches as the little butterfly flies around her, she even tries to catch it by clapping her hands together.

"Ummm… What is she?" Pipirika says looking at Sinbad. He continues to look at his sister try to catch something, maybe a bug? "I don't know…" Although this was the normal behavior of his sister, he couldn't help but wonder. He grabs Syria's hand. "Come on, let's go to your brother."

Once the made it beach they each see the older man.

"Now that that's done we can go back to your land right?" Sinbad asks.

"Uh, Y-yeah.."

Syria takes note of the other's behavior, completely ignoring the butterfly trying to get her attention again. She looks at him, then at Sinbad. Then again… and ...again…

Then it clicked.

She punched Sinbad on the back of the head.

"OW! THAT HURT SYRIA! What was that for?" Syria points at the older Imuchakk gaining his attention. "W-What is it?"

She continues to make hand gestures between the two. Sinbad doesn't get it one bit, but the other does.

"Haha.. it's fine." He tries to play it off, Syria could see past that fake smile.

She hits her brother again.

"OW ITAI!" Sinbad yells, seriously his sister had one hell of a right hook!

Pipirika stares at the three.

The next day they all made boats out of the bones of the Rampaging Unicorn. They skinned it and sliced the meat into equal portions. The meat was said to be high in protein and the fat was made for oil. After loading everything up and tying the boats together they set sail for Imuchakk.

"Wooow~ It's so white and pretty here!" Sinbad says in awe. Pipirika laughs . "This is the far north, it snows all the time here." Sinbad begins to look around and play with the snow.

"That's c- Achoo!" He wraps his arms around himself and starts shaking. "It's cold.."

"Haha, you'll need this then." A woman says giving him a blanket. "Ya, put this on your head." Another says. He thanks them and wraps the blanket around himself.

That when he noticed.

"Syria?!" He calls out. The others notice as well and begins to look feels the blanket being pulled off him then back around him again. Syria had wrapped the blanket around the both of them and snuggled closer to her brother. He sighs in relief.

"Well, it seems you are back son." A huge man, bigger than most of them, came forward to the group.

"Yes father."

* * *

**Here's another Chapter yay! As said in my other story I have exams coming up and after that it's summer vacation! Yesh! R&amp;R**


	4. Night 3

**Hello Minna! Sorry for the long wait. School sucks.**

Syria sits next to her brother rocking side to side with a smile on her face. Both her and Sinbad had been given clothing since it was obviously cold here. They also met Pipirika's and Big Bro, now named Hinahoho's, father and their little siblings. Syria had made a noise in delight upon meeting the children and started to play with them. One was now sitting in her lap as they ate.

Now they were at a feast to celebrate the Immuchak's return and of age. They all sat on a blanket with his father, the big man sitting at the head of the blanket as they sat around him. Syria reaches for a piece of meat on a bone in the bowl not to far away from her. As she chews she tunes into the conversation she tuned out of moments before.

"I've heard of a young man from far lands that has conquered a building that just sprouted out of nowhere." The big man speaks, gaining even the little children's attention. Syria breaks off a piece of meat for the boy and gives it to him.

"Ah." Sinbad says. "I'm that young man."

The man opens his one eye and makes a toothy grin. He strokes his beard and brings his gigantic hand up and pats Sinbad on the head. To Syria it looked as though Sinbad was getting crushed by the bigger man's palm."So you're the young lad that captured it? I like brave people as you!"

Hinahoho had gotten up and tried to move his father's hand off the boy before he could possibly injure or crush him. Pipirika only laughed. "When papa likes someone he won't let go!"

Syria smiles a bit, so that meant the large man liked him.

"Ah, not too long ago a mysterious building sprung up." The man starts again after releasing Sinbad from his grip. This gained all of their attention. "We were thinking of sending a few warriors there to inspect it." He says after taking a swig of wine.

"Don't!" Sinbad interjected a little to seriously. Syria looks at her brother in concern because of his outburst. She tilts her head to the side as she continues to look at her brother. He wore a serious expression on his face as he continued on. "That building isn't just for show. Thousands of men from the military in our homeland went in and were all killed in the inside. Well, except for me.." He trailed off and it was a bit confusing to her. She inches closer to her brother and tugs his shirt. He looks at her and pats her head before turning back to the father.

Who surprisingly fell asleep. They all sweat drop at the situation Hinnahoho tells his younger siblings to take the giant man to bed. After that little scene it seemed as though the tension melted away in the area.

Syria giggles and pokes her little brother's nose. Sinbad had fallen asleep with his head on her thigh not too long ago. His face was slightly flushed and he had a sloppy smile on his face. All Syria remembered was that he had too much 'milk', as he called it, and used his sister as a pillow. She didn't mind at all and now here she was, poking his nose and watching his different reactions.

Her mind wandered to the drink her brother had, sitting not too far away from them. She picks up the half empty cup and looks inside before sniffing it. It didn't smell weird. She shrugs and drinks some. She hums at the taste and reaches for the jug once she finishes the cup.

Lets just say when she finished the jug, Hinnahoho and Pipirika found her a giggling mess and hugging her passed out brother as if he were a pet of some sort.

Syria wakes up to her stomach hurting that night. She lets out a whimper and sits up, rubbing her stomach. Maybe she should've drunk all that milk, it was really paying a toll on her. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and looks around. Somehow she ended up in a room with Sinbad and the others. They were all sleeping and she was next to her brother.

She whispers again at her stomach and reaches over to shake Sinbad.

Only for something shiny to cut the back of her hand. She pulls her hand away and sees something red around her risk before she was yanked away a few feet from the others. A cry escapes her and luckily it was loud enough to wake the others. A figure dashed across the room in Sinbad's direction and Sinbad flung his foot out and kicked whoever it was in the stomach making them fall to their knees.

Syria snatches the wire from around her wrist and hand, which wasn't the best idea since it started to bleed out. Since the intruder was too occupied she went over to the two struggling Immuchakk to help them out of their binds.

Right when she made it over to Pipirika a blinding light happened and Syria saw those bird like creatures again. She stared in awe as a swarm of them gathered around Sinbad's sword and a lightning bolt struck the intruder, causing him to fly back and pass out.

The intruder, who Syria figured out was a boy was then tied up and guarded. The others began to question him as Pipirika began to inspect Syria's hand. She watches as the younger girl examines her hand and wraps a bandage around it. Syria turns her head to the side as she saw a flicker of light move around the room. The little bird landed on her palm and she instantly felt a tingling sensation overcome the pain of the wound. She flexes her hand a bit to feel little to no pain at all. She smiles.

Pipirika took note of how the girl was just smiling at her hand and giggling to herself. She blinks but smiles at the older girl.

They make their way back to room they were currently sleeping in to see the boy was no where to be found and Sinbad was looking out the window. Pipirika joined Hinnahoho and their two younger siblings to question what had happened. Syria makes her way over to her brother and pats his head. He turns to her and gives her a smile. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asks her as he takes her injured hand. She nodded. Now that all the adrenaline was gone she only felt a numbness throughout her hand. Sinbad had a slight frown on his face as he looks at her hand once again.

Syria blinks at her brother, and was then reminded by the pain in her stomach why she woke up in the first place. She lets out a whine and this catches the other's attention. She grips the cloth over her stomach as she feels her mouth go dry. Sinbad sees this and pulls her out the room with a concerned Hinahoho and Pipirika staring at them.

After relieving herself Syria swore she would never drink that weird milk again!

* * *

The following morning Hinahoho showed the two siblings around the market areas. Syria was easily fascinated and distracted by all the different stalls and foods. She often pulled the two over to anything that caught her attention. Which was probably everything. Sinbad smiles as his sister tugs him along, looking at all the merchandise and different food. She would make a noise of excitement and when she talked to some of the villagers she made them laugh with her funny actions and noises.

Syria makes her way over to a group of little girls braiding hair as Sin talked with Hinahoho. She taps a little one on their shoulder and the girl turns around. Syria was then tugged down as the other girls begun to play in her hair and giggling at how long it was. She sits down cross legged as one of those little light birds fluttered by and landed on her nose. She blinks before sneezing and this time it landed on her lap.

"Well it's nice to see that you're okay." a voice from above her says. Syria tilts her head up to meet Yunan's blue eyes, a small smile was on his face. He was leaning on that tall staff of his. Syria blinks before smiling, the girls behind her gasped and grabs the man by his wrist, making him sit down. Yunan makes a nervous laugh as the girls began to undo the long braid in his hair. Syria lets out a giggle and a thought struck her.

She reaches off to the side where Yunan's hat was,the little girls had took it off. She hands him his hat and he takes it. "I see you've taken good care of it for me. There's a little snow on it though.." He says smiling and wiping the snow off his hat. He sits it in his lap.

"We're finished!" One of the girls behind Syria exclaimed. Syria looks up, as if she can see her hair herself, which made the girls giggle. She pouts when she couldn't see it and the small imuchakk brought a mirror for Syria to see herself in.

Her hair was braided on the right side of her head and it was put into a ponytail. From the wide grin on her face it was easy to tell that she liked it. She scooped the girls up and gave them a bear hug while twirling them around. Yunan laughs behind his hand at the happy moment.

"We're finished mister!" Yunan gives them a silent thank you and stands, placing his hat on his head. Syria turns to look at him in silent questioning. The man tilts his hat up a bit and let's his braid fall over his shoulder. The bird like creatures were swarming all around him. He blinks and looks at Syria.

"Right. " he says" I almost forgot what I came here for. " He grabs Syria by the hand and in a second they were up in the air. Syria's eyes widened as the view of the children kept getting smaller and smaller. She looks around frantically for the older man and he laughs at her facial expression. At least she wasn't screaming like Sinbad was.

Syria managed to get used to the cool air as Yunan flew around. She called out to the people down below and they looked at them as if they were crazy. Yunan smiles at Syria's happy face before landing. Syria landed on her back in the snow and pops up. She looks at Yunan in question before her eyes caught sight of the huge building behind him. It was huge!

She finally looks around them to see that no one was in sight at all. She looks back at Yunan.

"You know Syria if you keep this up Sinbad is gonna beat you. " Yunan says with an unreadable expression on his face. Syria didn't quite understand at all. Yunan smiles, the tip of his hat covering his eyes from view. He begins to murmur some things and she saw the little birds fly around him.

Something hard and smooth landed in her hand and she looks down to see a long bow. It looked weird to her, for one it wasn't made of wood at all. It was shiny and had weird markings all over it. They weren't letters but for some reason they looked oddly familiar.  
The bow was a silver color and she felt a heavy weight on her back.

Yunan stares as she looks over the silver bow and arrows. Wondering what her next action would be, he watches closely.

Syria looked back and forth between the bow and arrow. And then it clicked, she didn't know how but an image came in her mind and she mimicked it.

The next thing Yunan knew an arrow flew by his head, almost cutting his cheek. It did however, cut a few strands of hair. Golden eyes widened before she began to make a bunch of noises and tried her hardest to apologize. The other smiles and pats Syria's head making her calm down a little. Hands went to her shoulder before turning her around and pushing her up the steps to the tall structure.. Once they were gone she looks back at the other.

"Y-Yun?" she tries since she couldn't fully pronounce his name. He points to the entrance to the structure." You might want to hurry before Sinbad catches up Syria. " he says with a smile. She looks forward at the door, clutching the bow and arrow. It wasn't really a door, more like a door way. She wasn't able to see anything pads it either. It was just black. She looks back at Yunan only to see that the man was nowhere in sight. Taking a deep breath she pushes her hand in and was yanked inside.

Yunan watches from above as Syria was yanked in. Maybe it was wrong sending her in like that with nothing but a weapon. But he needed to be sure. Maybe she could help.

Maybe she could change the world.

He shakes his head, even if she did date would do something cruel.

The rukh around him swarmed in a frenzy as if they were mad at him. He tilts his head back and looks up at the blue sky. Exhaling, he closes his eyes.

"There can't be two miracles." he reminded himself.

A golden eye slowly opens and looks around. She sits up and rubs her forehead, it was really starting to hurt. The weight on her stomach causes her to look down at the metallic bow and arrows. She takes the bow into her hand and the pouch with the arrows into her injured one, since it was lighter. She looks at the pouch, it seemed big enough to put the bow in so she did and wrapped the strap around her shoulder.

Once that was done she looks around the area she was in. It was surprisingly pretty with different plants and creatures. The floor was covered in snow as well. She takes a deep breathe and sees it.

Her eyes flicker in the direction the birds were going. She guess she could follow them in the meantime, since she honestly didn't know where she was going.

She had been walking for awhile now and she silently pondered how deep was this building. She had been going through a single hall for awhile now. Her stomach rumbled and she rubbed it. A pout comes to her face.

The bird like creature began to pick up pace and so did she. Soon she saw a clearing at the end. Coming to a stop and resting her hand on the edge of a wall she looks down to see a huge view. She could see frozen ice clinging to wall, a pond not to far away from were and a few frosted plants here and there. There were also a number of tunnels on the other side of the frozen forest before her. She lets out a sigh and begins to climb down.

Only to slip and fall.

It turns out the wall was made out of ice as well, causing her to slip and fall. She lets out a cry as she falls down below and landed on something soft. She looks down to see one of the frost colored plants was what broke her fall. A sigh of relief passes her and she feels something land on her hand.

It was a butterfly.

She looks at it and smiles, it was cute. She holds her hand out to the small creature and watches as it flutters around before landing on her finger. A soft smile graced her features.

Before she knew it a whole swarm of them gathered around her. She had to bring her arms to her face to shield herself. Not only that but for some reason it felt as if pinching her skin.

Or even biting it.

She spring from on top of the flower to get away from the man eating butterflies before they could harm her anymore. She lets out a cry as a bright light from in front of her shot out around her. The sound reminded her of whenever Sinbad used that sword of his. The roaring in her ears made her dizzy and she had to squint her eyes to adjust after that bright light shown in her face. Not to mention her eye sight went blurry during the whole thing.

Before she could even stand up to gain her composure something round and cold pressed against her forehead. A 'click' noise echoed throughout her head.

A boy with green hair and gold slit eyes was looking down on her. He wore armor with a spider over the stomach plate. Behind him were four other figures she couldn't make out since her eye sight was off.

But she did see the woman in the back eyeing her with hatred.

"You look just like him. " The boy sneered, his was probably know older than Sinbad.

"It would be wise to bring her along. " The woman in the back suggested. The boy above her made a crooked smile." Of course. "

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I have sooo many other Magi fanfics and I'm also making one with a fairy tail crossover so yea...**

**Believe it or not I had so many ideas for this chapter so I chose this one and scratched the others.**

**Also with Yunan, I caught up with the latest Magi Manga and this is basically hinting what Yunan said and feels. So yea, a dropped a few hints in this chapter.**


	5. Night 4

**Hello People!**

Syria whimpers at the grip of the rope around her wrist. It was really tight, not to mention that one of them was cut from before. The harsh tug only made it worse. She was walking in front of the green haired with the scary gun from earlier, her wrist behind her back. Every time she made a nice to get away or walk faster he would pull on it. She pouts, he was such a meanie! Her bow and arrows Yunan gave her were taken away as well. So she had no weapons to fight with.

She exhales, she was still hungry from not eating breakfast. She should really eat. She looks between the group of people. Maybe they had food! But then her gaze met the woman from before and her blood ran cold. She felt extremely uncomfortable and let's out a whimper before looking down at the ground before her as she walked.

"I'm getting tired of these damned things." The little boy not too far away from her snarled. She recognized it was the boy from last night. He, along with two others were with them. One had lavender hair and a double. edged sword, while the other was very big and bulky. His face and hair was covered with some type of cloth Syria didn't know of. She watches as the boy cuts down the man eating butterfly that flew around him. She blinked when she realized he was way younger than her little brother.

"It seems as though we've come to a dead end." The woman says once they came to a dead end. Syria shifts from side to side as she shivers, it was really starting to get cold. "This is the only way that goes deeper." The green haired boy says. Syria looks off to the side to see a small pond, the water was clear to the point where you could see the bottom.

"So basically there could be another tunnel behind this wall?" The white haired boy asks with a bitter tone. Syria turns toward him, catching a glimpse of his steel glare before looking back down. "Yes." The woman says the boy turns back around. "Mahad." He says and the big bulky one stepped forward. "Tear through the wall." He commanded. Syria watches with wide eyes as the man's muscles grew huge and began to make the wall crack. She jumps back when a chunk of earth fell in front of her because of the tremors the other was making.

"It'll cave in if you keep up!" The boy behind her yelled.

A 'tsk' was the white haired boy's response before he told the other to stop. "Then how do you suppose we get around?" Syria looks at the water once more before inching toward it.

"It seems our hostage found the way." The magician says while eyeing her carefully. "It seems to be an underwater pathway." She informs. Syria stiffens a bit before looking at the woman. Their eyes looked before the younger looked back at the clear water.

"So we swim."

Syria gulps in as much air as possible before coughing. They literally dragged her underwater and carried her through. It was hard since she was still tied up.

"Come on. We still have ways to go."

Syria let out a groan, she was tired and hungry damnit! She shakingly stands up, swaying a bit before standing up fully.

"Should….this…...way…"

"Oth…...Way…?"

Voices were heard not too far away and Syria perked up at this. It seems the others heard it as well. The green haired boy advances forward with her not far behind and looks down from the cliff he was standing on. Syria couldn't see what he was seeing but whatever it was made the other put a crooked smile on his face.

'Well, well, if it isn't Sinbad." At this Syria straightened up, was it really Sinbad?

"Well Hiya Drakon! I knew I would never forget that face." Sinbad says smugly, Syria nearly jumped with glee. It was him by his voice. The boy, Drakon frowned. "Well I bet you won't be happy with what I've found."

"Hm? Really?"

"First I'm going to capture this dungeon, and then you and I will give the power of the dungeons to the king and you'll be rightly punished."

Syria frowned, she didn't understand a word this Drakon was talking about. One thing she wanted to ask was if the King wanted power, why didn't he come here himself. Down below Sinbad was thinking more similar things.

"I told you before Drakon, I'm not giving it up to anybody."

Drakon yanks the rope forward, making Syria yelp at the harsh pain in her wrist and stumble forward. Her brother's golden eyes went wide and he froze. Drakon smirked. "Really now, not even her? I figured she was related to you since you two have some resemblance." He says it smugly. Syria looks down below to not only see Sinbad but also Hinahoho. She wondered how and when they managed to get here and what were they doing in here. Maybe Yunan told them too? She was tugged again and her wrist started to hurt more, she could see the red dots starting to appear on the white bandage on her wrist.

"Let's make a deal. If you can beat all of us and capture this dungeon, we'll give her back. If you can't, you should know the rest."

Before anything else was said a blur ran past her and she saw to knives shoot out toward Sinbad. Two other blurs ran past her and she saw it was the other two men from before. They began to fight. She looks around and tries to find someway out but stops when she feels something cold go up her leg. It was ice. She looks toward the magician who was a safe distance away from the fight going on. She was the cause of this, Syria could feel it. "Don't you think that's enough?" The woman says, tilting her head to the side. The smirk hidden by the cloth over her mouth. Drakon gives them a sideways glance before taking something out of his cape, it looked like the thing he used to shoot those butterflies from earlier away.

She needed to do something, but what? That creepy magician was still eyeing her and the ice on her calf was starting to sting. She sucks in a breath before running over and slammed her shoulder against Drakon's back, making him fall over the edge. Since she was tied to him she fell over as well. The magician's eyes widened a fraction but she made no move to interfere. Drakon lands on his stomach on the iced floor below and she lands on top of him with one foot planted in between his shoulder blades and the other on his wrist where he held the gun. It was an awkward position but that didn't matter at the moment. If she could somehow manage to grab her bow or an arrow from under his cloak then- Aha!

She was so happy that the arrow was made of some type of metal so she was able to cut the binds on her wrist. With that she sprung up, snatched her weapons and ran as far as possible from the other, while trampling the green haired boy. Once she was a safe distance from the battle (the other side of the bond that separated them), she mentally debated whether to help or not. She could fight from here but she only shot an arrow once and that was in a completely different situation.

Somehow she manages to catch Sinbad's eye for a split second and he nods. A small smile comes across her face and she runs toward the entrance of another tunnel. That's right Sinbad would be just fine! He always is! With that thought in mind she continues forward, following the light bird like creatures ahead of her.

The magician watches as the girl runs away, her eyes narrowing. Seriously? Just what was that woman playing at? Whether she forgot or not wasn't her problem, it didn't matter since the girl's body still had her icebug on her calf.

Syria leans forward with her hand on her knees, taking deep breaths. She didn't know how long she was running or where she was running to. She just knew she needed to get as far as possible. Not to mention she wished she brought some type of food with her aswell. Swallowing and rubbing her stomach she follows the little birds down the path. A gasp left her as she entered a brightly lit room with many door. The little birds were everywhere, fluttering around her and the room. She looks around, not knowing which one to go through she walks forward and stops at the piece of wall in the middle of room. Weird symbols were on the wall and she tilts her head the side. Her mother and father hadn't taught her or Sinbad how to read. She barely knew how to write as well. She pouts and grumbles to herself.

One of the little birds flew in front of her and landed on her nose. It seemed brighter than the others to her. She tries to take it in her hand but it fluttered away the last second. She follows it through the door in the middle. The room that greeted her was bigger than the one she was previously in. It looked as though she was in a room filled with smaller rooms. There were many books, weapons and relics inside of it as well. Thee thing was that it looked was that it all looked old and dusty. She looks up to see that there was no ceiling as well.

A bright light flutters by her and she follows the bird to see a necklace lying on a platform. She walks up the steps and the bird lands on the jewel of the necklace. Syria tilts her head before placing her finger on the red jewel. A bright flash happened a strong gust of wind pushed her back a few feet. She lands on her butt and looks up at the blue giant that appeared before her. He looked almost wolfish. He was decorated in many jewels as well. His nails were long and his teeth were sharp.

"**My name is Valefor! Djinn of Falsehood and Prestige!"** He roared out before looking down at her. **"Who will be my King?"** He deep voice boomed out. Syria sits frozen on the floor, staring up at him. The giant wolf looks down at her, raising a brow. "Hmm? Are you the only one in here girl?" He asks, his arms crossing over his chest. After a few more seconds Syria blinks and nods slowly. He tilts his head and raises a brow. "Rea-" he stops mid sentence and let's out a loud growl. You could feel it vibrate throughout the whole chamber.

"That stench is on you." He growls lowly, pointing to her leg. Syria had forgotten about the piece of ice across her leg. She looks down to see the patch of ice had grown bigger. Valefor grumbles before pointing at it and making his hand glow. The ice shattered and turned to dust once it hit the ground. He sniffs once again before retracting his claw. Syria stares at the spot where the ice used to be before rubbing her leg. She stares up at the wolf like giant before standing. Valefor then shrunk down to what looked like a puppy. "Since you're the only here at the moment, I guess I can wait awhile." Syria tilts her head and walks over to him before patting his head. "Puppy!" She says happily. Valefor's ear twitched at the word but says nothing. He sniffs again and turns toward her. "You have a familiar scent..."

"In here!' A voice not too far away yelled. Syria recognizes it as Drakon's. She pales before making a failed attempt to hide behind the small wolf like djinn. Valefor raises an eyebrow and turns toward the newcomers. The group enters and Drakon was the first to be impressed before his eyes landed on the girl. She whimpers and sinks more into the djinn and Drakon's eyes narrow. How the hell was she able to make the djinn come out?!

Valefor's looks the group over with a disappointed face. "Huh? This is it? I have such pathetic candidates." He grumbles out. Drakon's eyes widen a fraction. "W-why You?! I conquered this dungeon. And what do you mean by pathetic candidates?" Valefor's snorts and looks him over to the others of the group before his eyes landed on the magician. Syria catches her eyes and watches as she glares at the djinn in disgust. Valefor snarls, his teeth growing bigger and so was his claws. Her was now back in the form where Syria first saw him. She scouts back as a growl leaves him. "That stench. I know it well! It's from that world. How dare you come before me!" He slashes through the woman easily making her body disappear and a doll took it's place. The others stare with wide eyes as it clatters to the ground.

"Ms. Falan!" Drakon calls out. Valefor scoffs before crossing his arms over his chest. "That magician was never here. That was just a fake, the real body is somewhere else." Syria peaks around him and he shrinks back into a puppy. He sits in front of her before using his hind leg to scratch his ear. "As I was saying before, you all don't have the potential to be a king or wield my power." He says simply.

"I have far more potential than these people!" Drakon announces with his hand on his chest. The boy from older turns toward him. "The fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

Valefor hums. "That's wrong. This woman has more potential than you! So you can't say that! She's the one that came her first as well." Before anything else is said Sinbad and Hinahoho came running in. At the sight of her brother she left Valefor's side and runs toward him. Valefor looks at all of them. "It seems as if everyone's here. So let's play a game to decide who will be king."

The game seemed simple to Syria, all they had to do was catch the mini Valefor. However it was proven difficult as the others ran around trying to catch the little creature Valefor spawned. Sain Djinn looked at her while watching, "Aren't you going to participate?" He asks and she shakes her head no. Valefor hums before looking back at the others. "Still the same…" He mumbles but she didn't hear it. She watches as Sinbad manages to catch it and the others started yelling. She honestly couldn't hear what was being said because of the platform she was on. She watches as a swarm of the birds surround her brother as he talks. They were so bright!

However, she could see black ones slowly making their way to the three assassins. She probably saw it before Valefor did because of the questioning glance he gave her when she stood up to strain to see further. Only when the three cried out did he take notice and the black creature that manifested from them did the others take action.

Syria was on higher ground as the boys fought down below. The magician from before had appeared over the black monster and was laughing maniacally as she controlled it. Syria somehow knew the woman was creepy from the start but that didn't matter now. What did matter was that she needed to help, but she didn't know how. She lets out a whimper as her head hurt and an image flooded her mind. She blinks as it suddenly disappears and the headache instantly went away. She takes the bow and arrow and aims it at the woman while her attention was focused on Sinbad and the others. She takes and arrow and pulls it back on the string of the metallic bow before letting it go.

It didn't hit the woman.

Instead it hit the back of the monster's chest in the middle, making a bright light tear through. It lets out a painful scream and the magician screams out in anger before vanishing completely. A small smile graces Syria's face as leans back against the iced wall and closes her eyes.

Syria blinks up at the bright sunlight that greeted them when the dungeon disappeared. From beside her Sinbad groaned while sitting up. Hinahoho wasn't too far away from them. She looks around and pales once she sees the number of people surrounding them. She tugs Sinbad's arm and points up. He sees it as well and Hinahoho stands up.

"We've got you now Sinbad. Surrender now!" One of them called out. There were so many of them, and most of them were dressed in a similar fashion to the little boy and his followers. Syria grabs her bow as Hinahoho grabs his harpoon. Sinbad gripped the necklace in his hand. She could tell there was no way he was surrendering so this was going to be difficult. Seeing this the people charged at them from every direction. Sinbad then called for the power of Valefor. Once again she was able to see the birdlike creatures surround them before freezing the people. She was left in a state of shock and awe. "You don't need to worry anymore!" A booming voice, Syria recognized it as Hinahoho's father. He and all the others of the tribe took the other group captive.

Syria was taken by Pipirika to get her bandages redone. Once that was over she moves over to her brother and Hinahoho. She watches as Drakon walks away with his now treated injuries. "After all that he chose to go back home." Sinbad says and Syria nods. It was quite eventful, the fight and everything, although she barely remembers it. She watches as a shine flew behind Drakon and into the jewel of his ear ring before walking off with the others.

* * *

"Yunan lets out a sigh as he stares at the crystal orb in his hands in his lap. A small frown comes across his face and he leans his head to the side. "Oh my…." He says with a bit of disappointment. "I'm trying to help you out and put you on the right path…." He mumbles as he looks at the two siblings in the orb.

"Ah! Maybe your path is different, hmm? Is that it?" The rukh around him flutters in excitement. He hums, a small smile forming on his face. "So that's it, a different path, meaning a different outcome. You sure work in wonders." He says to himself. The rukh glowed in a pulsing motion and he nods. "I understand, but we both know that the outcome will only go one of two ways, whether we want to change it or not." With that the vision in the orb dissolved and materializes into the air. He looks up at the bright creatures around him. "It is expected that you came before him but we'll have to hope and see. I wonder what the future holds for all of us?"

* * *

**WOOP! +3000 words! Yay!**

**So I have not seen the Anime version of Sinbad no Bouken, so I went with Valefor's manga appearance yep. And so sorry Syria hasn't gotten a djinn equip yet. And right now, the thing with Yunan, I'm still trying to piece it together so gimme some time!**

**I would also like to thank you guys for the reviews!**


	6. night 5

Hello its been awhile.

* * *

She wakes up to her brother shaking her shoulder. A golden eye slowly opens and looks at Sinbad. He was beaming down at his sister and she blinks and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Un." She yawns and Sinbad couldn't help but chuckle. He grabs her hand, being careful of her wrist and pulls her up. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and dressed. I have a surprise!" It didn't take long for Syria to get ready, she just washed up, cleaned her mouth and put on the extra set of clothes she was given to keep warm. Seeing that she was ready her little brother wasted no time in dragging her outside. On their to wherever Syria waved at the passerby villagers.

"Here we are!" He says proudly. Syria looks at the ship in the dock and blinks before looking back at her brother. "Boat." she says pointing at it and Sinbad continues to smile at her. "That's right! We're going on another adventure Syria!" He says and Syria stares at her brother as a light flicker around him.

Follow.

She smiles and nods her head at him.

It didn't take long for them to load all their belongings on board since they didn't have much. However Syria stared at the massive amount of gold and jewels her brother and Hinahoho hauled on deck, along with the white haired boy.

"Hello. You must be Sinbad's sister?" A feminine voice behind her says. Syria turns to see a tall woman behind her. Her long blue hair was in two braids and she wore a kind smile. Syria nods at the woman. She places her hand against her chest and bows her head a bit. "I am Rurumu, Hinahoho's soon to be wife."

"N-Naho?" Syria questions since she couldn't pronounce the Imuchakk's full name. The woman nods her head."I'll also be accompanying you to Reim." Syria pirked up at that since Reim was a familiar word. She remembers the man that told her stories about the country when she and Sinbad were little, even though he was a bad man, she did enjoy his story telling.

She was also here to help educate them during their little voyage. It turned out that the woman was very smart. Syria did like her she was nice and kind just like their mother.

It has been two days since they left and usually Syria would wake up later than Sinbad. Her and her brother shared the same bed while the boy, Jafar, had the other.

Syria sits up, feeling a familiar pain in her abdomen, she lifts the covers and whines. She climbs out the bed, and walks toward the door. She peeks her head out to see Rurumu walking with a large amount of food. Since it was early the woman was probably still in the process of cooking breakfast.

"Nana." She calls and Rurumu turns to great her. She was used to her calling her that, Syria did it after they met.

"What can I help you wi- oh."

Syria shifts a bit and Rurumu places the food down on the cloth they usually eat on. "Come on."

"There you are Syria." Sinbad says as he sleepily walks on deck. Syria perks up at her brother's voice and he plops down beside her rubbing his eyes. Syria smiles at him. Jafar follows, grumbling to himself.

"I see everyone's awake." Hinahoho greeted them.

"Yeah, yeah, fatso-"

The poor boy was cut off when Rurumu chopped his head with her large hand. Sinbad gulped and Syria inched closer to Hinahoho so she wouldn't be next. "What have I told you about using such foul language Jafar?" She scolded while glaring down at said boy.

"Son of a-"

"A what Jafar?" She hissed and the boy growled and stopped talking altogether.

"You must sound polite and friendly. People will be more attracted to you that way. Learning about businesses can be helpful as well, you also need to learn how to read and write…."

Syria had zoned out a long time ago. She was currently staring at the sky. It was big, and blue and prett-

"Syria please pay attention." Her nana's stern voice made her come back, she didn't want to get chopped like Jafar.

"Now we're going to start with the basics of writing and literature." She says, giving them each a piece of parchment and a pen. "We'll start with the alphabet then words."

Syria huffs and places her pencil down. She doesn't want to do this, she doesn't understand it at all. She whines at her work, Jafar and Sinbad's looked far better than hers, hers was a bunch of swivels while there's actually look proper letter and words. She places her head on the box she was using as a desk, her head was starting to hurt as well.

"Syria?" Rurumu asks when she sees she isn't working. The teen whines but doesn't move.

"Syria." Nana says more sternly and this time Sinbad interferes.

"Ah, Ms. Rurumu, it might be difficult for sis to get it."

Rurumu looks to Sinbad then to Syria. She could tell the older of the two was off, so she sighs. "I'll have to teach her differently."

Syria stares at the blank parchment, Nana had said she could write anything on it while she was teaching Jafar and Sinbad. After staring at it, she gets an idea.

She grabs her pen and starts to scribble.

Rurumu looks over all their papers, Jafar and Sinbad were improving but she was surprised at Syria's work. They weren't words, they were picture, drawings. Hinahoho looks over her shoulder at the drawing.

"Impressive, she drew that?"

Rurumu nods her head.

"Hello~ Welcome to the Sindrian Trading Company! I hop-

"SCREW THAT! You seriously think I'm gonna say this!? N-"

Syria and Sinbad jumped at the sound of Nana's hand slamming against Jafar's head.

"What have I told you about the foul language Jafar?"

Bye now Sinbad had began to work vociferously on his work while Syria coward behind him. They had been at sea for a couple of weeks now, and Hinahoho says that they'll be in Reim in a day or two. Syria also found out that Sinbad was making a trading company. Rurumu had explained it was a type of system where they'll exchange goods with others, Syria understood that much.

The teen sighs as she looks at the sky. It was so big and blue and she saw a few brides fly by. Feeling someone sit next to her, she looks over to see Sinbad smiling at her. He was holding a piece of paper, she soon realized that it was the picture she drew earlier.

"Ms. Rurumu said you drew this." He says it softly and Syria leans her head on his.

"Papa!" She says pointing at the drawing of Badr, Sinbad couldn't help but smile. She couldn't write, yet she could draw a perfect picture of their father.

"Uh huh. Do you remember how to say his name?"

Syria frowned at the question and puffed her cheeks out in a pout. Sinbad could help but chuckle.

"B-Ba-da?"

"Badr. Say it slowly now."

"Ba-ad-dr?"

"Badr."

"Badr... BADR!"

Sinbad made a small yelp when his sister tackled him in excitement. A laugh left him as she grinned up at him and hugged him tightly. Sinbad patted her head making her grin even more. He sighs and lies on his back, looking at the sky. Syria shifts off him to lay beside him.

"Ne, Syria do you miss mom and papa?"

When his sister didn't respond he looks to the side to see her sleep. Sinbad sighs with a smile still on his face and moves a few strands of her out her face.

"We're here!" Hinnahoho's voice shouted. The tree children looked up from their studies to see the port of Reim not too far away. "We should be getting our things together." Nana says to them. They all nod and begin to gather their belongings.

Once they reached the port they all did their share in unloading things. They then separated their belonging, merchandise, and money.

"If I'm correct then this country is filled with trading guilds and many merchants. We should be able to sell and trade here." Vitel says while looking at a document.

"So all we need to do is pick a spot and start!" Sinbad says with enthusiasm.

"Hello! Welcome to the Sindrian Trading Company! Please feel free to look around!" Jafar says with a smile and bows. Syria bows as well with a closed eye smile. Sinbad was off talking to a group of women while some of the others were trying to encourage others to come.

A flicker of light shone in front of her for a few seconds and Syria turns her head in its direction, watching the light birdfly away.

Follow me my child.

She looks from side to side to see if anyone was looking her way and walks off.

She pushes her way past a few people, following the bird.

The bird disappears and she comes to a stop, looking for it again. After a few moments she pouts and looks forward.

A huge coliseum stood before her. She could hear the loud roar of people from the inside over the loud voices in the outside. She blinks. Maybe the little bird went in there? She walks in and sees a large amount of people. Some of them were big with a few scars here and there, while others were really skinny and pale. Some of them also had chains either around their ankles or wrists. She tilts her head to the side, why were they chained up?

Walking forward she keeps her eye out for the bird as she passes people by. Many people would often look at her but she didn't mind.

"Oi Girly!"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she was turned around. Syria blinks as a chest came into view and looks up at the tall man. He had a scar over his eye and was covered in many expensive jewels.

"What are you doing here? This room is for participants only and you're not one since you don't have a weapon."

Syria stares up at him, she left her weapon with the others, Nana said that it would've made people hostile.

"Looking for bird." She says softly and the man raises an eyebrow.

"Bird? You want to fight one of those giant birds they have in the cages?"

Syria honestly didn't know what the man was saying or talking about for that matter.

"Bright Bird." She says.

"Hey Alsam! Are you entering a- oh who's this missy?"

A big man came forward and Syria squints her eyes and scrunches up her nose at the smell of alcohol from him. He also made her feel uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her.

"She was just leaving." The man, Alsam says. He was about to turn Syria around and push her forward but the other's hand stopped him.

Now, now, she doesn't need to go, she can sit with me and watch the slaves fight each other."

Syria could see the frown on Alsam's face.

"Now gentlemen, we shouldn't fight around young girls, especially the children. " A woman's voice cut out. A woman with long dark hair and a few children at her side stepped forward. She had horns and the whites of her eyes were dark. Syria shifts as she sees the little bird fly past the woman.

"Now, I believe we had business to tend to Roman?" She says sweetly. The fat man, Roman, lets go of Alsam and turns toward the woman with a smile. "Of course Uum Madaura!"

Alsam took this chance to push her past them. "This way is the exit, please be more careful next time." With that he walked away. Syria watches his back as he walks away before turning around and trying to follow the bird once more.

It led her to a cage, she tilts her head to the side and peeks inside.

The first thing her eyes landed on was a little boy. He seemed younger than Jafar. He has short red hair and his eyes were closed, probably sleeping. She looks down at the heavy chains around his ankles that connected to a heavy looking ball. He also wore something heavy looking around his neck.

She blinks, why would the little birdy lead her here?

She hears voices down the corridor and the little bird flies away from the boy and towards the other way.

She stares at the boy before letting her hand pass through the steel bars and her finger touches his cheek. His nose twitches and golden red eyes open slowly to look in her direction.

She smiles at him before standing and continuing her search.

Somehow she's made it out the coliseum by following the creature. She looks back and forth through the crowd of people trying to find it.

"Syria!" She perks up at the sound of her little brother's voice and turns towards it.

"There you are! We were worried you know!"

At her smile Sinbad sighs, at least she wasn't hurt. Taking her hand he tugs her along. She wonders where they're going but immediately becomes distracted by people waving at them and such.

"Syria, you may or may not understand this but we have a big problem. Hinahoho and Rurumu are going back to their land to get more supplies along with Jafar and the others. To keep it simple some sneaky people have tricked us is all."

She blinks at him as he walks to the docks.

"I want you to go with them too-"

Syria planted herself on the ground sitting in a criss cross position.

"No."

Sinbad sighs. "Syria pl-"

"I stay with Shin."

It was times like this where Sinbad really wished she wasn't stubborn. He really didn't understand, it was like once she got something stuck in her head she wouldn't budge.

"We're finished loading, it should take a month or two to reload and come back." Hinahoho says, walking toward them. He raises an eyebrow at the two.

"Syria stays!" Syria says while wrapping her arms around her brother's waist and burying her face in his back. Sinbad makes a little noise in complaint.

"Is that so?" The Imuchakk says with slight amusement.

Syria nods her head with a grin.

"Well I'll let them know!'

"Wait! Hinahoho!'

"Have fun, take care of each other!"

Sinbad lets out a sigh with fake tears in his eyes, calling the other a traitor

"Ah, I forgot to get some money, all we have is this." Sinbad says while looking at the few coins in his hands. Syria looks over his shoulder from behind him and hums.

He counts the coins and slips them back into his pouch and looks to the side. This was barely enough for a piece of fruit.

Syria begins to look to the side as well, catching sight of a man who was at one of the booths. He seemed to be looking at an apple and was about to bite into it until another man yelled at him.

Syria grabs her brother's arm and pulls into the direction of the man, catching Sinbad off guard a bit. He looks in the direction she's pulling him in and looks at the coins in his hands. At least they'll go to a good cause.

Sinbad takes them and clenches them in his hand.

"Ah! Excuse me! I'll pay for it!" He says and hands the man the brown coins.

The cloaked figure keeps quiet as the three walk away.

"You didn't have to do that, now you two have no money."

"It's fine. "

The man says nothing and takes off his hood once they were a long distance away from the booth. He had blonde hair and gold eyes. Syria blinks at him and tilts her head.

His name is Harun. A merchant from a country named Balbadd.

Syria liked him, he was nice like Naho and Nana. She smiles as the three of them talk at a table, a plate of food and water in front of each of them. She begins to nibble on some of the food.

"It seems as though you two have seen some wonderful things." He comments and Sinbad nods.

"Yes, I'm working toward a big goal you see." Her brother comments and Syria begins to play with the fruit on her plate. Rashid nods and looks over to Syria, "What about you, Syria?" She blinks owlishly at him in question, not understanding.

Sinbad really given much thought about what his sister wanted. She was always so compliant and followed him wherever without question, it kind of made him feel a bit guilty.

"Follow.. Bright bird?" She answers, which sounded more like a question. They both stare at her but Sinbad smiles.

"She's been on and on about that for awhile now." He says.

"And you're not worried about her? You did say she has a mental illness." Harun questions him. Sinbad frowns a bit and looks at him seriously. "I do worry about her, but she's not like a crazy person or something, if that's what you actually think. If so then just say it."

To say that the man was taken aback was an understatement. He didn't mean to be offensive, but Sinbad did see protective over the other.

Syria looks at her brother and before anything else is said between the two males she reaches over and grabs her brother's earring and pulls on it, gaining a small yelp from him. She smiles and Sinbad reached for hers.

Harun watches the two in their sibling action, watching as the older restrained her brother and stole some of his food while he tries to grab at her hair. It was quite comical really, and the tension began to fade in the air. He couldn't help but chuckle at the two, gaining their attention.

"I'm sorry if I offended you two, it wasn't to be taken like that."

"I guess I should say I'm sorry too."

Syria only looked off into the side, watching the bird again. This time it landed on the man's point on his hair.

The two began to talk again and the bird flies off before away and through the door of the restaurant. Syria fidgets a bit.

She stands up, pats her brother on the head and walks away.

She peeks her head through the doorway and looks side to side. Gold eyes search around until they landed on a group of soldiers, she froze up.

She didn't like soldiers, they hurt Sinbad and took Papa away.

She makes her way back in the restaurant and hid behind Sinbad, startling him.

"Oh here you are! We were most worried about your leaving without notice." The group of guards make their way over to them and Syria buries her face in her brother's back, not wanting to see the men. He rubs her arm for reassurance. He then turned toward Harun.

"Mister just who are you really?"

"King Rashid, the twelfth king of Balbadd."

Syria didn't know what was going on all she knew was that her and Sinbad were in a room at an inn now. The man was kind enough to pay for it. She lies on the bed on her stomach and kicks her feet in the air. She let's out a sigh.

She sits up when she sees that Sinbad hasn't said anything yet, she looks over to him. He was on his back with his arms behind his head looking at the ceiling.

She moves off her bed and flops down next to her brother. Making the bed shift under her weight. He looks at her before sitting up. "Sorry I was just thinking for awhile is all." She makes a noise of acknowledgment and stretches. A flutter of light catches her sight and the bird lands on his sword. Syria points at it.

"Birdie." She says and Sinbad takes the sword in his lap and looks it over, an idea suddenly came to mind.

* * *

Syria lets out a giggle as people surround them while they were on stage in the middle of the central square. People were cheering as her brother went on and on about their recent adventure.

They were also giving money to them as well, not much a person but in all it was a generous amount. She smiles at him.

A hand clamps on her shoulder and she tilts her head back to see the tall blonde looking down at her with a small smile on his features. Syria grins and turns around to give the man a hug around his waist and he lets out a laugh and pats her head. "I see you're happy to see me!"

She nods against his chest.

"I wanted to see what the commotion was about but I see now, you two seem to be doing well." She pulls away and looks at him with a closed eye smile, nodding happily.

However her attention was taken away when golden eyes fell upon that green hat of his. In one swift motion she stood on her tiptoes, grabbed it and placed it on her head with a wide grin. Before the older could register it she was gone off to join her brother on the square.

"She still has a long way to go, you should be proud."

That night after talking to Rash is Sinbad brought a bunch of scrolls to their room, Syria perks up in curiosity and looks at her brother because of the blank scrolls. He smiles.

"I have an idea, instead of telling about the adventures in the town square we could make them into books!" He exclaims and the older tilts her head to the side.

"Well since you don't know how to write yet, you could draw the pictures if you can Syria?"

At that she nods eagerly, the feather on Yunan's hat bobbing up with with her head. Sinbad's reaches out for it.

"I didn't know he came by, when did he give it to you?"

"Square." She says and takes it back and puts it on her head. Sinbad thought that if she could snuggle into it she would. She sits next to her brother as he unrolled a scroll and set to work. After an hour or two the two went to bed.

* * *

_She giggles up at the people looking down at her, her small hand reaching out for one of them._

_The man blinks down, a worried expression on his face._

_"S-She.. Is so small..."_

_The woman nods and Syria was shifted so she could get a better look them. The man has pretty pink eyes and wears glasses. The woman has long dark hair and gold eyes. She reaches her hand out to them again, beginning to whimper a bit._

_The male lets her take hold of his finger and she giggles._

_"I know, she's frail unlike her brother. You two need to help take care of her as her brothers."_

_The male seems to flush a bit but nods his head frantically._

_"W-Will she get better?"_

_"Of course, it'll take time. We have the technology to help her. Now, you can help me our by checking on the other, he's crying."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_She pouts as the other moves out the way but smiles upon looking at the woman again. She looked like mama save that her hair was longer and had a weird mark on her forehead._

_"You're a special baby, aren't you?" She says while chuckling._

* * *

Syria wakes up to the sun hitting on her face and her head hurting slightly. Sinbad was at the desk, snoring softly. She looks around and winces a bit.

A flutter of light landed on her head and she relaxes a little and tries to look up at the bird but stopped when she say another land on hand. She blinks at the glowing bird and smiles a bit.

"Mama." She says.

* * *

**UUUGGGGGHHH... This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Please R&amp;R!**


	7. Night 6

**Hello Minna! Nice to see you all again!**

* * *

Syria hums as she parts the little girl's hair with a comb that was in her lap. It has been a few weeks since Naho, Nana, and the others left to Imuchakk. Since then Syria and Sinbad spent most of their days at the square and learning as much as possible.

Sinbad's wrote his stories and people actually paid to read or have copies of them. Syria would draw the images for the stories as well and people bought them. Some people would even have requests for her to draw things and they would pay a large sum amount.

Not only that but she was also good when it came to doing hair. It was a hobby and a bit of a pass time. Not only that but people would treat and pay her for it as well.

Once she finishes the last braid on the little girl's hair she pats the girl's shoulder and the other bounces up. The girl's mother smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Why thank you miss! It's so pretty! And I like the beads too!" The girl's mother lets out a chuckle and hands Syria a small pouch. "Thank you so much, she like it so much."

Syria bows with a smile and leaves the household. She hums to herself as she pockets the money.

"I see you two have been busy."

Syria jumps at the deep voice and looks to the side to see Rashid smiling at her. She smiles at the older in return. "I was actually on the way to see you two and how you two were doing." He says. "Would you like to walk with me?" He offers.

With a nod the two began to walk.

"So, have you improved on your writing and speaking?" At the question Syria puffs her cheeks out and looked to the side. She understood the words 'writing and speaking' she wasn't good at it at all. The letters always confused her and it was hard to learn how to say new things. Rashid chuckles and pats her head, something that was now common between the two whenever he came around.

"I know it can be a bit challenging but I think you'll be able to pull through."

They make it to the square and Syrian runs from beside the man to her little brother and hugs him from behind. Sinbad makes a noise of surprise at feeling arms around him and turns toward his sister. She smiles down at him.

"Oh Syria! Are you finished with work?"

She nods at him and Sinbad sees Rashid off to the side and greets the man.

"It seems that you two carry yourselves well." He comments and looks at the payment they've made for the day. Sinbad lets out a chuckle while Syria nodded.

"I actually wanted to make a suggestion to you about your business, Sinbad."

**...**

'A theater performance?" Her brother echoes after the man's suggestion. The man nods his head and Syria tilts her head to the side, not knowing what a 'theater performance' was.

"From what you've showed me, you can do the magic that you've acquired from the dungeons you've conquered. Using that you should be able to act out the things you've done, with the help of Syria of course." He says the last bit smiling at the girl. Syria hums, her cheek against Sinbad's shoulder. Sinbad contemplates for a second before nodding.

"Okay! Let's do it!'

After a hard day's work Syria had passed out in bed. Sinbad didn't blame her, he had to lend his sister his shoulder on the way to their room and she was half asleep it wasn't a surprise that she was snoring in a matter of minutes.

He sighs as he moves his sister till she isn't half hanging on the bed and pulls the blanket over her. He guess they'll take a bath tomorrow. He moves away some supplied and tries to put them in a somewhat neat pile on the floor before going to bed himself.

**X**

_A hand was running through her hair as she lay on something soft. She could hear a deep voice humming not too far away. She turns her head to the side to see a boy lying next to her. He has dark blue hair and his eyes were closed as he hummed and played with her hair. Syria scoots closer to him and her little fingers touched his face. He cracks an eye open and smiles a bit._

_"You should be sleep by now.' He mumbled and Syria ignores it by scooting closer and poking his nose._

_"Ja!" She says._

_He let's out chuckle. "I guess it's my fault for letting you have sweets." He pats her head and she hums, starting to trace the mark on his forehead._

_The boy then frowns a bit and Syria looks at him a bit confused. He then let's out s sigh._

_"No luck?"_

_The boy turns his gaze from her and Syria sits up from under the blankets._

_"Nope, she's still awake." He says. Syria looks to a man quite similar looking to the boy, they looked almost like twins. The only difference was that the other's hair was in one braid and the boy beside her had two. He walks forward and held out his arms to her. "I guess I can take her awhile."_

_"Please, I need sleep."_

_"It's your fault," the other chuckles and Syria was picked up and placed on the floor. She looks up at the man as they walk down the long corridor, her bare feet feeling cold. However she amused herself by playing with the other's long braid. They stop at a double door and the boy pushes it open while walking in, she followed behind._

_She looks around and sees the woman from earlier._

_"Ma!" She says and runs to the woman who was occupying the large desk in the room. The woman smiled and picks her up._

_"Hello there little Syria. " she says while petting the girl's head. Syria happily leans into the touch._

_"I see she wouldn't go to sleep S_?" She asks the male who was leaning up against the door. He nods his head. "_ah tried go get her to sleep."_

_The woman hums and shifts Syria in her lap. "I'll keep her for while, go and work with Ugo or sleep."_

* * *

A hand was on her shoulder when she woke up and she thought it her brother at first. Her eyes adjusted to the night and saw that it was Yunan looking down at her.

A small smile forms on his face when he realizes she's woke. She sits up and rubs her eyes. "Yun..?" She mumbles and he nods.

"We have somewhere to go." He says while smiling and reaching for his hat by the bedside. Syria blinks as he helps her up and she was given a pack and her bow and arrows.

"We shouldn't be gone too long." He whispers and she was grabbed and pulled out the window and the next thing she knew was in the air. The town was getting smaller and smaller and Yunan let go of her. Her eyes popped out of her head and she scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck. He lets out a small laugh. "It's okay, you don't need to hold on to me this time, I should be able to keep you flying with my magic.

Syria kept her grip.

"Oh well. " he says and tips his hat. "I guess this will be faster."

The sky was golden colour by the time they landed somewhere. Syria didn't know where they were, all she knew was that she must've been very far away from her brother in Reim. She lands with a huff on the patch of grass. She could tell they were in a forest aren't they.

Yunan lands beside her and and looks around. Syria looks up at him as he gives her her things and helps her up. The two begin to walk together through the forest until Yunan came to a stop in front a tower like structure. Unlike the one before this one was covered in vines and leaves and a few bugs here and there. The steps were also covered in moss and a few .

Yunan lightly pushes her forward a bit.

"There's food in that little pack, so be careful okay."

Syria nods, remembering that she had to go in last time she climbs up the marbled steps with her weapon and bag in hand and goes through the door.

Yunan sits on the grass and waits patiently.

**.**

Syria woke up to something heavy on her chest. Golden eyes opened and adjusted to the light of outside and she sat up. Rubbing an eye she looks down at what had fallen into her lap.

It was a ball of fur.

She blinks owlishly at it and pokes it, earning a slight squeak from the creature. It unrolled to show a weird looking animal with pointed ears and a fuzzy tail. It sniffs and stares at her. Syria moved to pet it, only for the small thing to run up her arm and jump in her head. She felt it curl up once again.

She looks around the ground for her things that weren't too far away and grabs them. From the looks of it it looked like she was in a forest. She looks up only to see treetops. She begins forward.

...

Syria lets out a small yelp and scrambles backwards as the plant before her twitched before it fell silent. The little creature had hid itself in her shirt since it was scared as well because the gigantic plant had just tried to eat them not too long ago. She kicks one of the long scaly vines to make sure it wouldn't move and lets out a sigh when it didn't. The did shoot the thing in the mouth with an arrow but it wasn't bad to be too sure.

She shakily stands up and felt the animal pop its head from under her shirt, making a small mewl. She pets the brown ears on its head to reassure it. For the past while the two had became buddies.

She scans the area again and begins to walk forward to see a tree. The tree was well bigger than the other, both in height and width. Syria swallows before pressing forward. When she came close enough the tree had symbols on it. They looked similar to the ones on her bow and the ones in Valefor's dungeon.

She looks at them and lets her finger run across them a bit in a trance. The animal had moved to sit on her shoulder and looked as well as if mimicking her.

Above the symbols was a carving of a circle with a small hole in the middle. She blinks and stands on her tiptoes to try and look in it.

Only for something to wrap around her ankle and yank her upward. A yelp escaped her and she had dropped her bow and pack. She was held upside down and the cloth around her waist had fell downward. He tried her best to cover it.

"Well well aren't you a cute one?" A deep voice questioned, she turned her head to the side to see who it was since it sounded like someone was talking straight in her ear. Chuckling was heard in the other and she turned her head in the same direction.

"I've not seen a human in a while, tell me do all of them look as cute as you?"

She shivered when the voice vibrated in her head.

The tree morphed before turning into a big blue figure.

"Well I don't like playing out in the open so how about I take you to my room instead?"

She was then dropped and landed on her butt. She closed her eyes in pain only to reopen them and find out she was in a different room. Her eyes dart around to see the room filled with many shiny items here and there. She feels movement in her shirt and takes out the small animal from under it. It lets out a squeak as it looked behind her and jumped back in, seeming terrified.

"Well isn't it rude not to introduce yourself, especially when you went peeping into my room a few moments ago?'"

Syria gawked at the djinn behind her. He was big, like Valefor well save he had a human figure. He had six eyes, two on each side and two on his forehead. He also had six arms and six legs, markings ran down them and his ears were pointed. He was decorated in many jewels and his hair was a light shade of blue.

He tilts his head to the side with a grin, showing his pointed teeth.

She gulped as he loomed over her, as if taking in her appearance as well, then his eyes seemed to go wide a fraction before moving away.

"I see..." He mumbled to himself.

The furball in her shirt poked his head out only to dive back in when it saw the djinn was still there.

He then chuckles, to Syria it felt like it vibrated the whole room and made her ears feel a bit numb.

"I still didn't get your name ~."

Syria blinks before opening her mouth. "Syria.." She mumbled and he hums. "How cute."

A grin flashed across his face before saying:** "I am Sitri. Djinn of Admiration and Sensory. "**

Once again he moves toward her and he grinned. "I guess you will be my king, little one."

...

When Yunan saw the familiar flash of light he smiled. He stands and moves toward the now pit filled with treasure. Syria looked up at him from below and grinned. He hums before slowly flying down to meet her and she tackled him in a hug.

"Haha. It really hasn't been that long you know?" Patting her head as she held on to him tightly her looks around at the many bundles of riches.

"I'll give you a ride back okay? I bet Sinbad will be excited to see your new djinn."

Syria blinks before looking at the necklace around her neck. It green jewel glowed brightly and she nods.

"Piku!"

"Waahh~!"

Yunan had jumped back when the little animal popped out the other's shirt. Syria stares at the animal before grabbing it and holding it in front of her. It let out a little squeak before nibbling the tip of her nose.

"Ku!"

Yunan had his behind Syria.

She lets out a smile. "Po!" She says and sits it on her head.

Yunan left Syria in the front of the inn he picked her up from. Many people stated and talked when they landed but they ignored it. Syria gave him a quick hug and took his hat, Po had nuzzled his cheek as well. Yunan left with an awkward laugh and vanished, leaving a few bright birds in his wake.

* * *

"SYRIA!"

Her brother slammed into her but Syria was able to stay upright. She patted his head as he hugged her like his life depended on it. He pulled away with the most comical expression ever to her.

"Where have you been!? It's been three weeks! Do you know how -"

"Ku!" Po had popped from Syria's shirt and now was nose to nose with Sinbad. The animal started before licking his nose like he did Syria's and went back into her shirt.

Sinbad blinked.

She splashes the water in the tub and lets out a content sigh. She felt dirty a while ago but not to the point where it bothered her. According to Sinbad she has been gone for three weeks which kind of confused her since Yunan told her otherwise. She takes a deep breath before pushing her head under water to wash out the soap. After that she was done.

"Po." She calls and the little creature stopped paddling in the bath water and climbed the edge of the tub to get out. It shakes the water off it before running to her and resting on her shoulder.

She takes a towel and dries off then wraps it around her. Picking up another one she dries her hair with it.

She puts on her clothes and pokes her head outside, seeing it was clear she walks down the hall to find her brother. He was talking to someone from what she could hear. Po nuzzles her cheek and she pets a fluffy ear on his head. She pokes her head into the room he was in to see him talking to Rashid. Po jumped off her shouldered and scurried toward him. Sinbad made a noise of surprise when he felt Po run up his back and settle on his shoulder.

Syria runs in after him, wrapping her arms around the older man's torso in a hug as he pats her head.

"Well it has been awhile, where did you run off to?" The blonde asked and Syria grinned.

"Dungeon!" she says happily, Po mimicking her actions by making a squeak of his own.

"You went dungeon diving?!" Sinbad exclaims, that would be the reason why she had suddenly disappeared for a few weeks and appeared out of nowhere with so much treasure. Syria nods her head, still hugging Rashid. She lets go of him and shows the golden necklace she had on. "Sitri." she says. The jewel on the necklace glowed before turning dull and Sinbad gaped at it.

"Well it seems you both have one." Rashid comments while examining it.

Well, Sinbad had two, Baal and Valefor, but he didn't know how to use them to their full extent.

"How did you find a dungeon?" He asked.

Syria blinks and played with the feather from Yunan's hat. "Yun!"

"Yun?" Rashid echoes and started to feel a very overprotective and blood thirsty vibe. Sinbad has situated himself in a corner, an angry look on his face as he began to grumble to himself and cursing this so called 'Yun.' Syria only tilted her head to the, being oblivious to her little sibling's true feelings.

...

It was nighttime too and Syria was on beginning to doze off. They were in their room, Sinbad writing a few things and Syria lays on her bed. Ever now in then a noise would make her jump wake when her brother shuffled around the room. She shifts in the bed and was about to doze off again until the bright bird landed by her nose. She blinks rapidly a bit before yawning and sitting up.

"Syria?" He asks after hearing his sister shift around.

She sits down behind him, leaning on him as she looks over his shoulder. She couldn't read most of the things written on the fine parcel. She rests her chin on his head as he works around her. Po had woken up from Syria's shifting earlier and scurried over, sitting himself next to her knee.

"Mama." She says as the bird lands on Sinbad's head. Sinbad stiffens for a few seconds then goes back to work at a slower pace than what he was doing before hand. She pats his head some. Sinbad lets out a sigh and closes his eyes and leans back into her, a comfortable silence between them.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Thanks to a link someone posted I was able to find out about the djinn.

Based on Magi Wiki I found out that the djinn names and numbers were based off of the demons from The Lesser Key of Solomon.

Sitri (prince Sitri) was listed as number twelve so I made him the twelfth djinn/dungeon. The page described him as a very beautiful man who could make people fall in love. So I made him have a flirty personality of some sort by calling Syria cute.

I was going to describe his appearance based off the wiki page but I think that would be sort of plagiarism so I made up his own appearance using imagination. Originally he was supposed to be female but I changed it and I am still debating which magic type he is.

**To Tsuki:** Thank you so much for the input, I honestly don't know who I'll pair Syria with, I didn't plan on her having a love interest with her having a mental disability and all, but thanks to this I might just change that. Not only that but I'm not one for that much romance so there won't be much if I do give her a partner.

**Stellar Nymph.** Thank you! It wasn't my intention to make them look all cute together but oh well.

Till next time! Ja ne!


	8. Night 7

Hello!

* * *

She was able to fall back into her normal routine a few days later. It was relatively easy to and she was back making her money and helping her brother here and there.

Right now she was making beads. There was a lady that taught her how to make them in exchange for braiding her hair. She could make them out of clay and use paint she brought from the market. And could use these instead of having to buy more every time, plus she liked making them.

She finishes painting the last bead and sets it off to the side to let it dry. Looking down at her hands she could see she a small mess and giggled to herself. Po was on her head and looked down at the paint, making a small squeak.

Sinbad enters and let's out a chuckle.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Time to eat."

A few days later Syria was at the docks. She was helping around and about.

A familiar boat was beginning to dock and Syria turned its way. Sinbad came from under a tent to look in her direction.

"What's wrong -"

Before he could say anything else Syria had ran and tackled Hinahoho in a hug. He lets out a hearty laugh and picks her up, hugging her back.

Sinbad smiles at the other. Syria lets go of the man and goes over to Jafar. The boy tried to avoid her but it was in vain.

"Nana?" She had asked once they were settled in. She had wondered why the woman didn't come off the ship with them. Hinahoho turned toward her and smiled a bit. "She stayed home to take care of the child."

There was a pregnant pause and Syria tilted her head. Sinbad blinked before beaming at the man.

"That's great congratulations!'

Syria still didn't get it so she looked to Jafar who was next to her. He let's out a sigh.

"They had a baby Syria, you know like how parents make chil-"

Sinbad clamped a hand over his mouth when his sister looked way too interested. Jafar gave him a questioning glare. She blinks and turns toward Hinahoho and poked his stomach. Could he really have a baby?

That's when it hit the albino haired boy that Syria had no clue how children were made and why Sinbad did what he did. When the older let him go he still held his glare. Hinahoho began to laugh as Syria began to poke him in his stomach and asking if the child would come through his belly button. The older man had ruffled her hair with a grin.

"Don't you know that only women have babies Syria?"

She stopped and looked at her stomach and - god forbid- started poking her belly button as if looking for one because Sinbad didn't really want to explain the process to his sister. Yes she had a mental illness but it was also weird to explain to her.

Hinahoho caught on and chuckled.

"It's alright, you'll get one when you're married."

She nods eagerly with a grin and Sinbad nearly fainted.

Po had peaked out from his hiding place in a whole in the wall and scurried across the floor to Syria's shoulder. The animal sniffed before going to the shoulder that was closer to Hinahoho and sniffed the man's arm. He saw this and leaned down to get a closer look. "And who might this be?" He asks.

"Po!" Syria said happily and Jafar inclines his head to look. "What kind of animal is that?"

Po leaned forward and sniff Jafar, the boy didn't even flinch as it nuzzled his nose.

"Where'd you get him?"

"Dungeon!" She says and shows them her new necklace, Jafar's eyes nearly popped out his head. "You captured a dungeon!?"

Sinbad nodded and stood next to his sister, wrapping an arm around her. "Yep! She's gonna be strong as me!"

"But don't you have two?"

"She can have two if she wants."

"Sin it's dange-"

"But she was able to capture it."

Syria had lost her focus in the conversation and instead began to play and pet Po. While playing with him she saw the light bird fly in. It had been awhile since she last seen any of them and she had momentarily forgotten about them. Po tilts his head up when she stopped petting him and let out a small noise. She looks down at him with a small smile before picking him up and placing him on her head. She managed to slip out while the two were talking, but Hinahoho saw her.

Once outside She looked around for the bird once more. There weren't that many people walking the streets during this time of day since it was hot. Po went from lying on her head to sitting upon her shoulder.

She sees a flicker of light and went after it but came to an abrupt stop. She blinks, this one was different.

It was darker than the other.

The dark bird flew around her and landed on her outstretched hand. It didn't feel any different from the light ones. To her it looked more pretty. It had a purple hue to it and she seemed very attracted to it.

"You mustn't do that." The soft voice startled her and pulled her out of her trance. Po lets out a squeak as she turned around to see the tall blonde with a small smile but worry in his eyes. Her previous train of thought was gone and she smiled at him in greeting. Yunan lets out a chuckle and grabs her hand and pulls her in the hug. Syria accepts it, totally oblivious to the fact that the older had brushed the dark creature out her grasp.

**.**

"YUNAN!" Her brother's voice startled them both and Yunan hid behind Syria as her brother ran toward them. His face puffed up in anger, "What makes you think that you can just take my sister whenever you want?!"

Syria was in between them now as Sinbad tried to reach behind her to grab the blonde but Yunan kept turning Syria to block him while letting out a nervous laugh.

They came back and Yunan joined them for lunch. Syria had took his hat again and put it on her head. Sinbad sat close to his sister and Yunan sat on the other side.

"So this is Yunan." Hinahoho says as he gives Syria her bowl. Po ran and sniffed the food inside before taking a steamed carrot and munching on it. Jafar tried to shoo the animal away but it only ran to him instead.

"Yun!" Syria said happily and the Immuchak chuckled and served the others.

..

She hums as she walks down the street from another customer's house. She earned a good amount today and she wanted to buy one of those little biscuits that her and sinbad liked.

Yunan left some time ago but let her keep the hat. She seemed so happy with it that the other only smiled and told her she could wear it and disappeared.

She makes a left to the main block where the coliseum was. There were plenty of people walking here and there and plenty of merchants. She scans the stalls from time to time and bumps into someone.

"What- oh, it's you again."

She looks up to see the man Alsam.

The man looks around before looking back at her. "What ya doing here kid? "

"Biscuits!" She says happily and the older man blinks. "Oh, you mean those little sweet breads. I don't think the merchants around here sell them. The ones by the docks might." She blinks at the information and sees the little dark bird flutter past him.

That feeling came back again.

"Alsam! We're needed in the quarters! Oh, hello again Missy." The big man came forward with a sly smirk on his face. Alsam lets out a frown as he comes forward.

"Yes, Roman, we should get going." He tries but Roman only continues to look at Syria. Said girl only tilt her head to the side.

"But of course! And maybe Missy here can come with us, my treat."

"Ro-" Alsam was silenced by a hard glare from the other. Syria looks past the two at the blackbird that was flying toward the area Roman just came from and she follows it. Roman followed behind her and Alsam had a worried look on his face.

Sitting in a seat in between the two men, Syria was very confused. She didn't know why she was here, she wanted to follow the blackbird but Roman pulled her toward the large mass of people sitting. Alsam reluctantly followed. She looks down to the area in the middle of the coliseum to see someone walking through it. The small figure had a huge sword with him. She squinted her eyes to see better and the went wide as she recognized the face.

It was the red haired boy. The one that was in a cage not too long ago.

She wondered why he was here and what he was about to do. The people were cheering and yelling at him and another person entered the arena. This person was bigger and had a more bulky stature.

"My bet's on the man." Roman told a man that was walking bye with a bowl full of coins. She watches as he throws in some and the man gave him a slip of paper.

"And you two?"

Alsam only shook his head and the man looked toward Syria. Not really understanding the concept she pointed toward the red haired boy.

"You wanna bet on that little kid girl?" Alsam says with a laugh and she nodded.

"Fine put in a coin, see how much you'll win. " he said and Alsam only sighed as she put in two golden coins.

The match started and that's when she realized that the two had to fight. She didn't know if she felt okay about it but everyone was overexcited about. Especially Roman.

The match didn't last long at all, it left most of the audience wide eyed and shocked.

The little red head boy had managed to finish off the man in a matter of seconds. It took one powerful swipe of his sword and the coliseum went silent before uproaring. She blinked and Roman stood with his mouth on the floor.

The man who had been taking bets earlier came towards them and nudged her. He presented the large bowl of treasures to her. People just didn't bet money, there were many types of jewels and jewelry as well in side.

"This is the amount you've won, since not many people betted on the boy." She blinks, accepting it hesitantly, not sure what to do it. The man left them.

"Well I see you three are having fun." The feminine yet familiar voice cut out. She turns her head to the side to see the woman that were with the men the first time she met them. She smiled warmly at them, a few children around her. She looks at them then back at her.

"Ah! M'lady! Yes, just leisure time." Roman answered in a hurry. She lets out a chuckle and steps forward, petting Syria's head.

"I remember you, little lamb. We didn't get to formally introduce ourselves did we?"

Syrja shook her head and shifts. This woman made her feel a bit weird but not to the point where she wanted to leave. The woman smiles "I am Aum Madaura."

"Syria." She answered instantly and blushed a bit.

"Such a cute face. You weren't going to plan on doing anything right Roman?"

"N-No ma'am. Of course not! Right Alsam."

Alsam only glared at the other as Roman fidgeted. Madaura's attention went back to Syria and she pets her head. "Would you mind sitting and talking with me dear? I know how it is to be around so many men." Syria's gaze went to one of the children next to the woman.

"Biscuits?"

Madaura blinked before smiling. "Of course I'll buy you some."

**.**

Syria came back to the company with a happy smile on her face and a heavy bag of money and food. Sinbad gawked as she placed the heavy bag before them and happily skipped toward her room.

"Sh-should we?" Hinahoho starts to say.

Sinbad's eye twitched, wondering where his sister was getting this kind of money and went after her.

"Syria where did all that come from? " he asks once he entered the room.

"Sium!" She says. "You went to the coliseum by yourself?!" He asked in exclamation and she nodded happily. Po ran in and rested on her shoulder, mimicking her actions.

"That's... Nice and all but please tell us next time okay?" He says after a sigh left him and a small smile came across his face. He reaches up and pats her head,making a wide grin come on her face and she pokes his nose in response.

.

_She's in someone's arms on their hip as they talk softly to her. Her face was currently buried in said person's neck and her small hands clenched at the robes they had on_.

"_Don't be afraid of them, they're more afraid of us you know?" The woman says as she pets the red creature standing over them. A golden eye opens to look at the creature before closing and she shook her head. The woman chuckles._

"_They may look scary but we're scarier than them, she won't hurt you my dear. " the soothing voice says and her hand was grabbed and held against the red fur on the head of the creature. It was surprisingly soft for a creature that looked so strong and dangerous. She slowly lifts her head from the woman's neck and looks forward._

"_They are called the red lions." The woman says and rubs under the lioness's jaw. However the creature's gaze was fixated on Syria, she being the same._

_The woman smiles. "See? They aren't that bad. They are strong and magnificent creatures though. " a frown then came across her face and a sad look came to her golden eyes. "So sad humans treated them like mindless beings."_

_"Mama?_"

_The woman's attention went back to Syria and she smiled. "Don't worry sweetie, soon they'll smile like us."_

**.**

It has been a year and a half.

Syria spent most of her days between being in the coliseum, talking to Madaura, working by doing hair, studying, and helping Sinbad and the others out. One would think it was a really busy and complicated schedule but it wasn't at all strenuous, it was fun and she enjoyed her time with her brothers and her new friends and the people in the coliseum. She had grown so used to that she even began to have some free time as well.

She now sits at Madaura's feet while she braids the hair of one of the children that was always around the woman. Said woman had a smile and ran her fingers through Syria's hair as she worked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Such pretty hair." She comments and Syria stutters out a thanks with a small blush across her face and goes back to focusing on the last braid before her. The coliseum fell into an uproar as yet another fight was won and she finishes the child's head.

"Thank you miss." She said quietly and bowed. Syria smiled down at her and nods and Madaura motioned for the child to sit with the rest. "You know I've been wandering, you've been spending most of your days here, would you like to work with me?" The woman tilts her head to the side and smiles. Syria looked back at her and blinks. "You don't have to answer now of course." She says and her eyes went back to the fight down below.

Syria thought about it a bit. She had spent about three days a week in the coliseum visiting Alsam, Roman and the woman. Alsam seemed nicer and Roman was a bit weird. However she spent most of her time with Madaura. The woman had welcomed her and she played around with the children she had. Not only that, the woman had also helped with her speech and writing. She could now say complete sentences (half the time actually.) But there was something in the back of her mind that made her want to refuse. It was that voice of the lady she would always see in her dreams and it made her a bit nervous.

The next day she wakes up to a head splitting headache. She groans and pulls the covers over her head as the sunlight peeks through the window. The little birds fluttered around her in hopes of calming the migraine but to no avail. She hasn't had a headache this painful since she was little.

The door to their shared was opened and Sinbad peeks his head from behind the door to see his sister still in bed. He makes his way over to her and pulled the covers from over her face only to get a whine in response and then pulled back up. He sighs.

"C'mon Syria. It's says and sits on the edge of her bed. She doesn't even move and this time he snatches the whole blanket off her making her curl into a ball and place her pillow on her face.

"No!"

"Get up!"

"No!"

"Syria!"

"No!'

"Give me a valid reason!"

"Migraine!"

With that she snatched the covers back over her while kicking her brother in the stomach since he was taken off guard. She wraps her self up and sticks her tongue out at him.

He grumbles as he regains his breath and stands up. "You can have that tea Rurumu makes you. I'm sure Hinahoho knows how to make it!"

"..."

"?" A moment of silence happens between the two before she gets up and shimmies over to him.

.

"We should have enough supplies to make the voyage. We can leave any day now. " Jafar says as he looks over a list. Vitel finishes his work and nods.

"So we're heading to the Sasan country?" Hinahoho says while leaning over the two to look at the map on the table. Sinbad who was sitting across the the table nods his head. "I realized that while we were treading supplies that there aren't many resources from their. Soniy can also make us popular and make a huge profit since people will be so interested in it."

A nod comes from the older man and Jafar scans the route once more.

"So tomorrow we'll be heading out. Vittel if you don't mind I'd like you to stay and look after the company."

"Really!?" The lavender haired man exclaims. "I-I'll do my best!'

"You better." Jafar says while glaring at him and a dark aura surrounded him. "Cause if anything happens under your care it'll be your head!"

"N-Now Jafar calm down a bit..." The teen says.

"What about Syria?" Hinahoho asks once they were out in the streets and Sinbad rests his arms behind his head. "Of course she can come. Whichever she wants." He says with a great confidence. Jafar lets out a sigh. "And you aren't the least bit worried?"

"Why should I be?"

"She's mentally ill and just learned how to speak for gods sake!"

"Yes mentally ill, but nod did functional or handicapped. She can take care of herself and I believe in her Jafar." He said sternly with a frown directed to the younger. Jafar was a bit taken back and said no more.

"WHO TOOK HER!?" he yelled when they went through the door of the company. Upon entering there was a lot of talk going around with the employees.

"W-Well." The Immuchak woman started. "A weird looking man came in asking for her. Then went to her room and after that said he that he'll be taking her for awhile. She seemed to know him so..."

"What did the man look like?" Hinahoho asks once he saw Sinbad with a rather angry and annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, long blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a green outfit-"

"**YUNAN**!"

.

Somewhere in the distance the blonde man sneezed and felt a cold chill run up his spine. As if someone was targeting him, he looks around. Syria looks over to in question and he only shook his head with a small smile.

"Ah, it's nothing. I think someone was talking about me is all." He says reassuringly and she nods. The feeling did subside after awhile.

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

**To Martyn. I already planned this chapter out so I might but in the next or try to. If not I'll just make it an Omake. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**R&amp;R**


	9. Night 8

**Yeessss, it has been awhile, haha.**

* * *

"So this is where Sitri resides?" Yunan exclaims as he gazes at the necklace in his hand. Syria nods with a small smile and he hands the jewelry back to her.

"I see." He says. "Are you able to equip it?" He queers with a tilt of his head. A blink of confusion is his response from the girl sitting across from him. He hums and clicks his tongue, staring at the fire in between them. It was dusk now, the sun was beginning to set and they walked a good ways today. So they were going to camp out since they were nowhere near a village.

Syria fiddles with the necklace around her neck, staring in awe as the gold reflected against the fire. She didn't know what 'equipping' meant but Yunan would probably tell her. "We'll get into that tomorrow. " he says as she stares at him from under his hat. Po was on her shoulder playing with the long feather that hung from it.

"We'll sleep now, you have a long day tomorrow." He says with a small smile and she nods. Using the small bag as a pillow she went to sleep.

* * *

_"Ow!" The man cried and there was a chuckle somewhere in the room. The man held his finger to his lips with a small pained expression._

_"Oh! She's teething?"_

_"I thought teething were for babies that didn't have teeth?"_

_Another chuckle. "We're different from you humans Ugo."_

_The man, Ugo lets out a sigh and Syria stares up at him. "Solomon and _ didn't teeth like this." He comments and Syria reaches for him once more._

_"Like I said, different. Has she bitten anything else?"_

_"No, just me."_

_A laugh this time. "She either really likes you or hates you then son."_

_A pout came from the man and he mumbles to himself. Syria reaches for the scarf around his neck and tugs it, making his pink eyes focus on her. The man sighs._

_"I'll never understand it..."_

_The woman walks forward and peaks over his shoulder at her. A faint smile danced on her face. "It's fine and cheer up, Ugo. This is good anyway. She'll be powerful just like her mommy and older brother!" She squealed and ruffle both of their heads making the man blush furiously. Syria was then picked up and placed on the woman's hip._

_"Now on to see your relatives, the dragons!"_

* * *

She wakes up to Po licking her nose. The sunlight was blocked thanks to Yunan's hat. She sits up, making Po slide down her chest and onto the ground. Yunan walks up to her and gives her a couple of fruit and she eats it.

"We're going dungeon diving again. " he states and Syria nods her head, Po doing the same on her shoulder. Yunan looks at the sky to see the sun just now peaking over the horizon. He narrows his eyes a bit before looking back at his charge. Syria had rubbed the sleep out her eyes and finished the fruit and looked up at him.

She stands and grabs her small bag and the two began to walk. Yunan lets out a hum as he looks at the sky. "Syria?"

She stops and looks up at him, waiting for him to say more.

"Well I guess we can start now, I honestly do not know how to activate a djinn, just how to summon them." He wondered more to himself. When Syria gave him a look of confusion he steps forward and taps the jewel of the necklace. The star glowed before the rukh began to flutter in a frenzy and in waves. Syria had to cover her eyes because of the intense light mixed with sunlight. The huge blue figure loomed over them and blocked the sunlight from their faces.

**"You have summoned me, Magi?"** Sitri says with a sly smirk as he tapped his lips. Syria craned her neck to look up at the djinn and when they met eyes said djinn leaned down to poke her.

"Ah, yes, just a demonstration is all." Yunan was also curious as to what the djinn looked like.

One of Sitri's other hands went to pick Syria up and held her against his cheek. Syria didn't struggle much, she was too engrossed with the djinns second eye under the first.

"**Ho? And what is a man doing with my king out here alone. Such a cute thing doesn't need to be alone with any man even if you're a magi."** he says in a teasing manner and Yunan smiles and waves his hand. "Not at all, I was going to show how to properly equip you is all."

Sitri hums before looked down at his chosen king and sitting her on the ground. **"I thought she already had that knowledge seeing as though she is-"** he stops talking at the look Yunan gives him and chuckles. "**I see, she is not 'aware' yet."** he says while watching Syria chase the rukh.

**"You do realize this might cause further problems, she can already see the rukh."** he says sternly and Yunan nods, smile not wavering. "Of course, however she says it'll be okay."

Sitri blinks all his eyes and tips his head. **"She? "** he queers. **"You mean? Well- they do have a striking resemblance."** he looks back at Yunan. "**I'm trusting you with my king, Magi, nothing better happen to her since I hold her dear."**

Yunan tips his hat.

"Till we meet again."

With the disappearance of the djinn, Syria came back toward the magi, looking around in question.

"Alright, let us get started." Yunan says.

* * *

Sinbad sighs and grumbles to himself, it has been a full week since Syria took off and he did miss her and her bubbly attitude.

From behind him Hinahoho chuckled and pats the younger man's head. "She'll be fine. I doubt Yunan would do anything to hurt her."

Sinbad moped even further. "I know that, it's just less lively here. " that was true, Syria would probably running around the ship, chasing things or having fun some type of way. But he did worry about her, hell, he always worried about her, even if it didn't show that much.

Jafar poked his head through the door. "we're here." he announces.

* * *

Syria lets out a laugh as she flew around in circles in the air. The magi chuckled and shook his head. "Not too far now." he called out in warning. Syria nods and waves at him with one of her six hands before flying around again.

It has taken three days for her to actually fully equip the djinn. However she still hasn't been able to control her power from it.

Yunan only sighs, he'll let her have her fun for now.

Syria landed on the grass when she started to feel a bit tired. Her equip slowly faded as she sat down and loomed at the sky. It was now a gold colour and the sun was beginning to set.

"How about we eat and then rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

She stares up at the huge tower, we'll it wasn't a tower, if anything it looked very fancy like most of the big buildings in Ream. Yunan had brought her to yet another dungeon and disappeared in a flicker of light. Leaving her with Po and he bag of food and supplies.

She steps forward to a marble pillar and lets her fingers brush against her. A shiver went through her as she thought she's seen this place before. Maybe it was in one of dreams?

Walking toward the open door that shined she takes a deep breath before stepping forward.

Yunan hovered in the air, looking down at the small island he was on a few moments ago. He would come back when she was finished. Hopefully this one would not take as long.

Grabbing the front of his hat he tugs it down a bit to keep the traces of sunlight out his face. He narrows his eyes a bit as the rukh nudged his a bit.

"Ah, there you are! What are you doing all the way up here?" a voice says but Yunan wasn't startled nor worried since he knew who it was well. He turns with a small smile. "Hello Akmethu, it has been awhile."

The tan man hummed and nods his head, leaning back on his staff since he was sitting on it in the air. "It has. Not too long though, you seemed deep in thought just now." he tilts his head to the side and blinks his green eyes owlishly. "What worries our guardian?"

Looking back down at the dungeon Yunan speaks, "I have sent her in, I think this djinn will help, Sitri seemed to know little of it."

Akmethu folded his arms, "Back then he wouldn't worry about such things. Are you sure this was the right choice, Asmodeus, is not lenient from what I remember." he says.

Yunan says nothing for a few moments. "if she captures it she'll probably know everything…" he mumbles.

The tan manned side glanced at him. "You say that like it's a bad thing. The majesty does need a host if she wishes to defeat that witch. I'm sure the girl won't be completely gone."

Yunan sighs, a bit sadly.

"That's what I'm afraid of, there aren't that many innocent in this world."

* * *

Syria wakes up to Po licking her nose. Gold eyes looked around before blinking and sitting up, making the small animal scurry off her and into her lap.

She looks around to see she was in a cave. Little glowing crystals decorated it from the ceiling to the floor. If it weren't for them then it would have been completely dark.

She stands up and stretches, she doesn't know how long she's been out but she could tell it has been awhile since she heard a few pops. Po runs up her leg and settles on her shoulder. She smiles down at him and walks forward.

The cave was more like a long never-ending tunnel. She couldn't tell how long she's been walking. She had one hand on the wall as she walked as well.

A pout came across her face and Po mimicked the action as she huffed. A spark of light caught her attention and the light bird flew past her ahead. She looks forward and ran after the creature.

Only to fall.

A shriek left her as the ground was no longer under her feet and fell downward. She landed hard on her back and her head bounced back, making her cry out. Tears started to form in her eyes, it really hurt. Po began to nuzzle her face and make noises as black dots formed before her eyes.

Do you really think you'll be able to surpass like this old friend?

Her eyes snap open and Po stopped making his cries. She sits up, the pain instantly gone and looks around. She's heard that voice before, yet she can't remember where. Po nips at her ear as she stands and wobbles at the dizziness of her head. The animal then let out a small whine. She pats his head before slowly walking forward, following the dark bird.

Her head was pounding and she was beginning to hear whispers in her ears. Whenever she turned to see what it was they would stop and she wouldn't hear anything. Subconsciously she grabbed Sitri's necklace and the djinn glowed softly in the darkness.

A squeak left both of them as she bumped into a wall. The wall made an illuminated pulse before lighting up and a scripture appeared. The symbols were similar to the one on her bow and the aching in her head increased as she traced a hand over them. Words popped in her head:

If thou has a clear heart and head then thou shall tell the difference.

She blinks and sinks to her knees while trying to catch her breath.

It hurt, her head hurt, both in and out, it was getting hard to breath, and she was dizzy.

**My king?**

She sways a bit and presses her forehead against the cool stone wall.

A hand rests on her head and she turns to meet golden eyes similar to hers. The man standing over her smiles and ruffles her hair.

"pa...pa?" She asks, eyes hazy.

Po begins to be restless as he looks between her and the empty space before them. He begins to squeak and pull at her ear.

He smiles and bends down. "Hey there kiddo," he rests his cheeks on his hands and leans forward. "What are you doing Syria?"

She blinks. "head, hurts." She mumbles and tries to move closer to her father and Badr smiles sadly. "I know it's hard sweetie." he says and places a hand on her cheek, she leans into it and wipes her teary eyes. Her father grabs her hands, smile still on his face.

"I believe in both you and Sinbad, you two are very special in your own ways. You know where to go just like your brother does, you can actually see it."

"It?" She echoes still in a daze. Po began to pull her earring and made loud noises but they didn't reach her ears. The small animal began to nip at cheek.

"Yes 'it'" his voice changed and began to sound feminine and Syria was presented with a flash of light that took his place. It took a figure of someone else sitting in front of her and they placed a glowing hand on head.

'PKYU!"

Syria's eyes snapped opened at the sound of Po's wails on her head. Seeing his owner come to the animal stopped and started to sniff and nudge his nose against her.

Syria blinked slowly, clearing her hazy vision. As she looked above she could see the hole in the ceiling from where she fell and to she felt a small throb at the back of her skull. She blinks again and slowly sat up, looking side to side as Po took his place in her shirt, keeping close to her.

"Pa…. Pa?" She asks while looking around. Was it just a dream? She was clear that she heard his voice.

Po peeks up at her before resting on her shoulder and nudging against her jaw.

She stands, slowly and leans against the wall for support and continues on.

She was now back at the glowing wall and frowned a bit. Her head no longer hurt but there was a light buzz, like a warm tingling feeling in the back of her head. She looks around, wondering if her father would appear again or that strange woman.

**Focus my king,** sitri's voice rang to her and she looked down at the green jewel of the necklace then looked back up at the wall.

A clear heart and head, what was that supposed to mean? She puffs out her cheeks as she tried to ponder on it but nothing came to mind. Po lets out a huff and begins to nibble on her cheeks and she lightly pushes him away.

Clear head, clear heart, clear head, clear heart- oh!

Maybe she had to find something? Something that looked like a clear head or heart? Maybe one of the jewels were in the shape of a head or a heart?

Clear your mind my child, a voice chuckled out, it wasn't the same as Sitri's, it was the woman from before. She sits on the ground in front of the wall and stares at it. She blinks, once, twice, thrice-

There was a click and a rumble and a door appeared where the words used to be. She jumps to her feet and gives a shout of excitement while running forward. A flicker of light catches her eye and she follows the white bird. It leads her to a golden room with many treasures in it, it was very different from Sitri's or Valefor's room. Sitri's room had many plants and insects while Valefor's had a cool edge to his.

She sees the flurry of light and dark birds flying around the room. There were so many it was hard to find the one that led her here. Walking forward she climbs the steps and looks around more, everything was made of gold, and bright, it was really pretty. It gave her a warm feeling in her chest like she actually enjoyed being her once.

_Closer my beloved._

She hears the voice and walks forward up the rest of the steps to see something quite similar to a throne. In the chair was a staff that had pierced through it, it was sticking up and glowed faintly. The shine attracted her and she touched it with a hand.

A loud screech echoed through the room and a golden light blinded her momentarily. Po squeaked and took hiding into her shirt as the room fumbled and the djinn towered over her. It resembled a man with white hair and a beard. He had horns sticking out the side of his head and his gold eyes narrowed to slits like a snake would. He had sharped claws and a set of white webbed wings and a long tail moved behind him. He opened his mouth and speaks.

**I am Asmodeus, djinn of truth and ideals! Who dare comes before me?!**

His deep voice boomed throughout the room and Syria trembled at the behemoth before her.

Djinn. Asmodeus. She's heard that name before, she is sure of it, yet she couldn't speak with him staring down so intently at her like this. She swallowed, it scared her a bit.

Sitri's necklace glowed and Syria was grasped in his hand as he took his form. Po squaked as he was crushed and scurried up to her head.

"Ah, Sorry to interrupt, but I think you'll need us here for this little miss."She looks up to see a strange man with Yunan sitting on a staff. His hand was pointed and his eyes were glowing. "We're in a hurry, it isn't safe to be here now."

* * *

**Note: I've go to end it here! I so sowwy**

**To Guest: Po is kinda based off Ao from Akatsuki No Yona, except Po is male and is more along the lines of a ferret, I wanted to make his a Lemur but I can't decide. **

**To UnicornAkashi: You are being paranoid! Seriously I think that theory is a bit overused in fanfics**

**To Guest: I think he'd faint and try to kill Yunan, but sadly I have plans for Yunan in the future when it comes to a partner ;) It won't be Syria.**

**To Soleil-Angel: Thank you! I'm happy you like~! Sadly I've already picked who I would Match Syria with, I think Kouen would be quite funny to pair her with, he's just to serious to me and Syria seems like a free spirit (hint, hint) but thank you for the suggestion! **

**My gosh so many reviews! Thank you, keep them coming! The make me remember I have to finish writing this and not abandon it! Also looks forward to some more OCs~ Bye~.**


	10. Night 9

Hello there, thank you for the reviews! Ah, this chapter might be confusing

* * *

Asa 10

Yunan lets out a breath as he sits in the carpet, Syria laid next to him, unconscious with the eight pointed symbol on her forehead. Her breathing was a bit slow but Yunan could see her eyes moving back and forth behind the eyelids and her hand would twitch occasionally.

There had been a drastic change of plans earlier, he honestly didn't expect such a thing to happen. Those people had came and tried to destroy the dungeon with them in it. Of course they sensed them coming before hand and entered to retrieve the girl, but the time was warped and they had to do everything fast.

He couldn't help but to worry about his partner they left behind, but he had a duty to protect the unconscious girl beside him. He looks down at the staff beside her, glowing faintly and she began to mumble.

He'll be fine, I just have to make it to the rift before dawn. He looks at the starry sky and bites his lip, then shake his head.

Rift, before dawn, protect. He had more than enough power to teleport them there but he didn't know whether to do it or not in her state.

"You've made it pretty far, more than halfway there." His companion says while taking a seat beside them.

"You said to hurry."

"I did." He says with a tilt to his head and a blank look. His clothes were now in rags and he had a few bruises, nothing serious. "I disposed of them properly and all traces of the dungeon were erased." He sits with his legs crossed and his staff against them. He looks at Syria. "She is experiencing it now yes?" he says while nodding toward her and sniffing the air. When he found no scent of unwanted magicians he looked toward the other.

"Yes." The blonde answers. The white haired man hums. "Even though she has acquired Asmodeus, she probably won't be able to utilize his full power." He states and leans back against his hands. Yunan says nothing and looks back at the sky.

"We're here."

* * *

Sinbad stares up at the starry sky while he sits on the deck. His eyes shook a bit and he furrows his brows.

Something wasn't right, something happened to his sister, he could feel it. He could always tell, it was nothing bad, but it wasn't a good feeling either, it prickled the back of his mind.

She's fine, Yunan wouldn't let her get hurt anyway right? He didn't doubt the mysterious man a bit actually. He didn't let anything dangerous happen to Sinbad so there was no way he'd let Syria get hurt.

Looking up at the stars he didn't notice his new companion, it was when the redhead said something that made him jump.

"Jafar and Hinahoho said you'd be out here."

He looks over toward the Sasan prince and sighs. "Yeah…?" His chin rests on his knees and he looks down at the water reflecting the moon and stars.

"I get it." His companion says. "That feeling of worrying about them. They'll be fine, I do have a little brother after all." He says, making a small smile. Sinbad lets out a sigh and nods. "Thank you Mystraus." He says and the other hummed.

"So tell me about this man your sister is madly in love to run away with."

* * *

Golden eyes met green ones and blinked. They refocused on the glowing emeralds before them, that were familiar to her in more ways than one. She slowly reaches up to touch his face but her hand was grabbed and lied back down beside her. Something was placed toward her lips and she drunk from it.

"How is she?" Another voice says, that was also familiar, it was males.

"She coming to." The tanned man in front of her says. He takes the small cup from her and moves her hair back.

"Do you know my name?" He asks with a tilt of his head and she heard footsteps approaching. Another man stood above her next to the other. She looks back at the tanned man.

"Me-" she stops and swallows. "Akme…" She says and the other hums and points toward the blonde. She shifts her head to the side to get a better look. 'Akme' notes the shift in her eyes, the way the colour dimmed and the pupils stretched.

"YUN!" She giggles and lunges at him, a cry comes from his partner as he was caught off guard. He watches with a hand rested under his chin at the exchange.

She is wake, he thinks. This was good, but it could also be bad. Why was the girl still conscious? Why was his former master trying to keep hidden now? She was sent through the wisdom yet…

He gently picks her up off the blonde and sets her back on the small bed. Then he helps Yunan up, after that he grabs his staff.

"How do you feel?"

She looks toward him and that glow returns.

"I….. Feel fine. Akme. Thank you."

Yunan felt the shift in the rukh around her and stood behind his partner. Akmethu hums and blinks owlishly.

"I see so you were shown everything... Syria?"

Her body language was slack and she looks around the small house. She closes her eyes before opening them.

"She did…. We made…. An agreement."

"May you please elaborate Lady?"

"Too tired." She went limp against the mattress and soon was snoring softly.

Yunan shifts from behind his partner, peeking over the older's shoulder. He didn't quite understand it, the shift in rukh and magoi, it grew once she started talking, then went back the second she fell asleep.

A hand brushes his bangs aside to bring him out his thoughts. He looks up at the other to see an unreadable expression on his face.

"You worry too much. We all will talk later."

Later was exactly three days. The girl had been asleep, they thought it was something wrong but it was nothing but pure exhaustion. She would mumble in her sleep and there was an occasional laugh or giggle every other hour. Sometimes she would reach out as well and her little furry companion would nuzzle her hand or cheek.

Said animal was currently on Yunan's shoulder, munching on a long strand of hair. The man grew used to the small creature being there. He brushed the animal off Po jumped off and scurried back to the girl, tucking himself in the crook of her neck and closing his little beady eyes.

It didn't take long for her to wake, it was around noon when she suddenly sat up and blinked around. She wiped the drool from her mouth and Yunan gave her a small cup of tea. Despite the taste she drank it all to clear her throat. When she was done, Yunan handed her a wet towel and she wiped her face with it. Po scurried up and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Po.." She mumbles happily. Then looks at Yunan and a grin flashed across her face.

* * *

It was three days later that she decided to take off. After talking to the two and coming to an understanding she say off.

She looks at the bow Yunan gave her, a faint star symbol glowed on it and she lets out a breath. She looks at the night sky, she faintly remembers what happened in the dungeon, but she did remember what the woman had showed her while she was sleeping.

And now, the woman was in her head again, instead of hearing a voice Every few days she could now hear it whenever and the woman was crystal clear.

She's even seen the woman, she was older, much older. Her hair was long and a dark purple like hers and they held the similar facial feature and all. The woman also had a red marking on her forehead. The woman said she'll talk to her whenever she has enough energy to and to not tell people about it, but Akme and Yunan already knew about it.

Here she was now, they were on a cliff. Yunan and Akmethu both sent her and gave her a few more supplies.

"Takes this." Akmethu says as he handed her a small pouch. Syria blinks and tilts her head, Po mimicking her actions. She pulls the string and peaks inside the bag and her eyes sent wide at what was inside. The man quickly tied it back and pushes it toward her chest.

"I'll hang on to the staff, tell M'lady it's in good hands." He says to her while petting down her hair. She smiles gleefully at the affection and nods happily then wraps her arms around his neck in a hug. After that she did the same to Yunan.

"Be safe."

"Yes, watch out for the strange people." Akmethu tried and Yunan gave an amused look. "Strangers?" He corrected and the tan man nodded with a click of his tongue. "Those too."

She puts on the bag, takes her bow and arrow and waves back at them. Po looked back at them from over her shoulder as she sat on the magic carpet Akmethu gave her.

_'I want to go east_.' The woman spoke from the back of her mind as she looked through the others eyes. Syria wasn't sure which direction east was but she has a feeling she knew. With a nod and a smile she headed through the night sky.

The east was a very very hot place.

She sighs as she walks through the desert. It was morning and she had not slept. After sleeping for a few days at Yunan's she was a bit restless, so instead she would talk to the woman.

She would ask whatever popped into her mind first. Like how old was she, and the woman only replied with a crooked smile and rose an eyebrow. Then it was her name, to which she replied in a playful manner _"You hurt me my beloved, not knowing my name._" And Syria giggled at that, seeing as though she already knew this woman in a way, yet is was nice to make basic talk with the woman who brought her into this world.

"_My name is Aljann, my dear."_ She said while brushing her hair behind her ea_r. "You may call me_ _whatever_."

"Mama!" She replied in a second and the woman gave a hearty laugh. "_Of course, love."_

_'There is a group of people coming our way, my dear.'_

She squinted her eyes and Po peaked from out the scarf around her neck and narrowed his eyes as well. Not a few seconds later she sees something big moving toward her direction. It was a caravan.

She doesn't know whether to stir in a different direction or wait until they crossed paths. Then again if she went another direction she would have to suffer more from the heat. With a decision made she nods to herself and begins to greet the people.

The person in front was a woman who was commanding the horses, she came to a stop as she spot Syria.

"Ah, what's a girl like you doing alone by herself?" she asks as she fans herself.

"Syria is traveling east!" She says with an upbeat tone and the woman blinks at her. "Syria…?" to which said girl nodded happily.

After asking the woman let her aboard and they continued onward. Silence followed but it was broken by the older woman.

"My name is Mari." She says with a smile and moves her blonde bangs out her eyes. "Syria"she says with an equal smile.

The woman hums. "Alright, I guess it's nice to have someone up here to talk to. The others are sleeping."

Syrja looks around. "Others?"

Mari nods. "Yeah, we're merchants, the others are in the back with the merchandise. Probably still sleep."

Syria listens and nods, she didn't know that there were different merchants, she thought they were only in Reim.

_'This world is a vast place._'

The two young women talked away that morning. Syria introduced Po to Mari and the small animal nuzzled her nose and went back to Syria's scarf.

After awhile they stopped to take a break.

"This is the city we are heading to for today. " Mari says as she points to a dot on the map. "It's close to the port country, so we should make a good profit."

"Morning…" A groggy voice greeted them both and Mari smiled. "This is my assistant Tinda." She introduced the tanned woman. The woman smiled at Syria in greeting as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Syria gave a bow herself. "I am.. Syria." She tried.

"I'm just going over where we were heading. We should be there by evening at the pace we're going."

The tan woman nods and accepts the slice of fruit given to her while looking at the map. Syria took her slice and tore it in half and gave it to Po. The ferret room it and nibbled on it graciously.

"So how's the kid?" Mari asks and Syria raises her head in question. Tinda sighs and looks down. "He's woke…"

As the two talked Syria had walked toward the caravan and walked around the back. She peeks her head in and looks around, Po popped out her scarf and sniffed the air before jumping out. She followed him and her eyes rested on a little boy. He was sitting up, legs extended outward and starting off. Po stops at the boy's bare foot and sniffs. The boy turns toward the small animal but doesn't move.

As Syria stares she can see the little birds around the boy. They rested on his torn cloak and pants. They fluttered around in a calm manner and his grey eyes moved from Po to follow one of the bright creatures.

Syria leaned forward and crawled in, the boy looked in her direction and she smiled at him.

"This….." Tinda starts.

"Is…" Mari also.

Syria sits with the small child in her lap. The boy stared lazily with half lidded eyes as he nibbled on the slice of orange in his hand. Po was on the child's head, sniffing his long dark brown hair.

"Unexpected." The two finished with a funny expression on their faces. Syria only hums as she hands him another slice and he slowly takes it.

"How did you even get him out? Every time we tried to feed or talk to him he wouldn't do anything!" Mari exclaimed as she stared at the two incredulously, Syria only gave the woman a questioning glance. All she did was pick him up and sat him down to feed him, it shouldn't be that hard right?

"When we tried to feed him he wouldn't eat." Tinda says softly while playing with his fingers, then she smiles. "Ah, maybe we're just horrible with children?"

Mari huffs and pokes her cheeks out. "I am not."

"But that time in town, when you tried to help a little girl, she ran away crying."

The blonde's face went red as she flailed her arms around. "That's! That's!-"

"And that time you made a merchant's baby cry just by showing your face…"

Syria couldn't help but laugh at the blonde as she tried to defend herself. From her lap Shaman stared at the two with a bored expression across his face. He finished his orange and he was very comfortable in Syria's lap, now he was wanting a nap….

"Anyway!" Mari abruptly says, face still red and the tanned woman was giggling behind her hand. "We'll be heading to Quishan first and then we should be in Balbadd the day after tomorrow." she states. The other two nodded.

* * *

**This is all for this chapter ~**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you all motivate me!**

**Fox princess. You nearly gave me a heart attack with all the reviews! I'm so happy you like and all. **

**DaughterofDarkness 123: Hon hon, no they cannot. I have plans for them in the future though.**

**Momochan77: Thank you! **

**SamuraiWannabe: Ah, much thanks! And yes she is airheaded, I just noticed hah! I'm so happy you think this deserves more reviews!**

**Thank you again ~ see you next time! **


	11. Night 10

Hello there! In this chapter there will be new Ocs! Asa 11

* * *

As she slept, she felt a bit at peace. There were no headaches and she felt very warm.

A few birds landed on her forehead as she slept, making her brow twitch slightly. They fluttered around her and she felt a hand run through her hair. Opening her eyes, she stares forward a few seconds before blinking to focus her vision. It was all a bit too bright. When they focused again the room she was in grew duller and colour was added.

She wanted to sit up and look around but she was very comfortable where she was.

A hand brushes the bands out her face and she snuggles into the person's lap.

**"Ah, so you are woke Syria."**

The voice caught her off guard for a moment, she remembered the voice, however she couldn't pin a name or face to her. She tries to look up from her position to see the woman's face but was in vain. She pushes herself up with her help and came face to face with the woman.

Who looked quite her similar to her.

More like an older version, in a way it reminder her of her mother. She looked like a grown up version of Syria. Her hair was longer, darker, more wild and flowed all around her. Her eyes were very bright gold, the pupils slitted. She also had a red tattoo on her forehead and red markings on her hands.

**"It is nice to see you child."** She says from her sitting position. Syria blinked, baffled at this. The woman only holds her smile as she stares at her.

**"Ugo did a good job, you seem well."**

Syria blinks again and begins to scoot away from the woman. An itch of fear began to crawl up her back and her breathing became more rushed. The woman seeing this, eyes went wide momentarily and she held out her hand. A small bird landed on it and it pulsed slightly, Syria's attention was averted to the bird and she began to calm down quite a bit. Like a child she leaned over to look at it before petting it, then smiling.

The woman hums, studying her. She was just like she remembered. Curious with a childlike innocence, it was so cute she had to make a small smile.

**"Do you know who I am my dear?"**

Syria shook her head.

**"Hmm? Have you seen me, heard my voice?"**

She pauses before nodding, she's heard the voice in her dreams, but the image was a bit blurry.

The woman stands, leaning on her staff. The white birds swirl around her and she holds out her hand. Syria cautiously takes it and she was pulled to stand.

**"Well, you'll be seeing me quite often after this."** She says softly and waves the staff. A door appeared above them with a flash of light and Syria his behind the women. It was huge!

The woman looks over her shoulder at her, **"It's fine, I'm going to show you something okay?"** When Syria didn't respond she turned and placed her hand on the teen's head with a smile.

**"It'll be fine, trust me little one."**

* * *

She wakes up to small hands mushing her face. She blinks before sitting up and noticing the little boy sitting next to her.

"Shaman." She says in greeting, that was the name he said he was called earlier. She seemed to like it. The boy only stares at her before shuffling out the blankets they shared.

She looks around. Mari and Tinda was still sleep, softly snoring.

She remembers the dream from before. It was the first time she met that woman after she captured Asmodeus. The woman was nice and showed her things. Syria remembered some of them from her dreams. Most of them were in a place the woman called 'Alma Torran.' She had never heard of it before but she did remember a few faces.

For one, the man with glasses, light blue hair, and pink eyes was called Ugo. The other boy with dark blue hair and eyes was the one called…. Solo. ..Salo…. She couldn't remember.

There was also another man that looked similar to Solo and was older… And another man that was bad with black hair, she couldn't remember their names.

"Uh!" Shaman says, snapping her out of her musings. He was tugging on her hand and mumbling to himself. Syria finally yawned and rubbed the sleep out her eyes. She pulls the blanket back and stands. After gathering some clothes on for the day she follows the boy outside their makeshift tent for that night.

Po ran from her shoulder to the boy and took a seat on his head, sniffing his hair.

Syria sits on the sand, the sun was starting to rise as she watched the little boy run around, as if chasing something. As she looked closer, she could see the boy chasing the bright bird.

"Well you two are up early." Tinda drawls out with a small yawn. Syria smiles at the young woman and nods.

"Well Mari's still snoring away, we'll leave when she wakes."

* * *

Compared to the busy streets of Reim, the busy streets of Balbadd really was something.

There were many voices, people, smells, things, so much that it began to confused her.

Shaman was on her back and the boy whined at the noise. He didn't like it either and Syria had lost track of Tinda and Mari a few minutes ago. Luckily she was a bit taller than most people. She tried to look over the many heads for any signs of the two and pouted when she couldn't. She then began to look off to the sides, maybe she could find someone who could help?

She was so busy looking for a way around that she bumped someone. This someone turned out to be a woman and let out a hiss as she dropped her belongings.

"Watch where you're going stupid child!"

Syria halted from bending down and and picking the wasted food up. She frowned at the woman, why was she yelling at her if she was about to pick it up?

"And then you're going to just sit and look?!"

Shaman let out a whimper and her frown deepened.

"I'm sorry ma'am!"

She was grabbed by the arm and tugged upward. A small yelp came past her lips as she was suddenly standing.

"You see, my cousin here is mentally ill! I'm sorry if she harmed you, she doesn't quite know how to speak yet." Syria blinked, trying to regain her bearings. How did this person knew she was mentally ill?

The woman scoffed before gathering her things. "Be more careful not all people will let that slide." With that she left.

A sigh leaves the person and Syria looked over to him. It was a boy with ginger hair and purple eyes. He looked down at her and smiled before tugging her along.

"This seems better." He says and a sigh leaves him. They were in a small bar, from what it seems, not too many people.

Syria looked up at him again and blinked down at their joined hands.

A blush spread across his face and he immediately let go and bowed. "Ah! I'm sorry miss, you seemed to be in trouble- so I thought- um-"

He was silenced when Po came from his hiding place and licked his nose.

A pregnant pause happened and the young man blinked.

"Ookay?" He tried and Syria pats Po's head before picking him up and holding him forward. "Po." She says and the animal sniffed the boy before giving a soft squeak. She released him and he sat on her shoulder. She then pointed to herself, "Syria." She says then pointed at the child on her back. "Shaman." said boy lazily looked over her shoulder and blinked.

"Ah, well it is nice to meet you." He says with a smile and places he hand on his chest. Now that she got a better look, he was wearing gold armor under the white cloak he had on. She could also see a sword strapped onto his hip. He tilts his head and gave a warm smile.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Pendragon."

**X**

"So lady Syria, why are you traveling all alone?" The young man asked. They had sat down and bought food. Well, Arthur, bought it, Syria went happily she along.

She swallows the piece of meat she was eating after wiping Shaman's mouth. She then tries her best to explain what had happened the past week or so, most of it containing real words and a few mumbles and noises here but she managed to get her point across with the other. Arthur nodded along, not correcting her when she fumbled and tried to find the right words.

"So you got separated from little brother because you conquered this thing called a dungeon?" He quered and she nods, finishing her plate of food. Po lied on the table, his belly big. He lets out a puff of air and rubs his stomach.

"Ah, so you are a dungeon capturer as well?" He tilts his head to the side and Syria blinks. She didn't know he was a dungeon capturer. So far she thought it was only her and Sin who were dungeon capturers in the world. She didn't know others existed!

Arthur takes his sword from his hip from under his cloak. He holds it forward and the starred symbol glowed faintly. Sitri's necklace glowed as well and do did her bow. "Oooohhhh.." She says and pokes it. He laughs at her response as she stared and poked the symbol.

"So you've two djinns?" He asks while pointing at her necklace and motioning toward her bow. She nods, Po mimicking her actions while sitting on her shoulder. He hums.

"You too?" She quered and he shook his head. "No, I only have one, Bifrons. I captured him about a month ago." He says before paying the waitress. He then turns back to Syria. "Ready? It should be more calm in the streets." Nodding she stands and Po sits himself on her shoulder. Shaman hops off the chair he was seated on and took hold of her hand.

Arthur led them throw the now calm street. He kept his cloak around him and seemed to look side to side every few minutes. Syria kept a lookout for Mari and Tinda. She really wandered if they were alright or not. Maybe they got in trouble like she did and met a bad person, or maybe they were wandering around looking for her.

Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. A squeak left her as she tugged Shaman aside as well. She looked up at the ginger to see his hood pulled up with a frown on his face and amethyst eyes narrowed. She wondered why until sje heard a rattling of chains and a whimper from Shaman. The boy hid behind her leg. She squints as she looks forward and her eyes went wide.

People, in chains.

They looked down at the ground, not making eye contact with anything. Their bodies were so thin that the could fall just by a gust of wind.

She swallows thickly, she couldn't see the person leading them, she couldn't look away.

A feeling grew in her chest, she didn't know what it was. images went through her head, people screaming, curses being thrown, a crack through the air. Cries, more images.

"Syria! it's gone! shhh, it's ok."

Silence.

"I'm sorry….." She says aloud as tears came down. She didn't realize she said it aloud because to her it sounded like the woman's voice not hers.

''I-It's okay now. Here, I'll carry you.''

She blinks but shakes her head and stands. She wobbles a bit and uses Arthur for balance. Once she regained herself she wiped her face and smacked her cheeks a bit.

''I am fine!" She declares with a smile and took Shaman's hand. Arthur stares at her with an unreadable expression before clicking his tongue. He reached forward with his gloved hand and placed it on her head. She tilts her head and he pats her head with a small smile.

"Alright then. I'm staying at an Inn not too far away. I think it'll be good to rest there.''

The inn was huge and Syria craned her neck to take it all in. Arthur let out a laugh and placed a hand on her back, pushing her forward. ''C'mon c'mon! We have to actually go in you know! It's way better!" He says as they go up the steps.

"There you are.''

Syria looked off to the side to see a young man walking toward them. Arthur seemed to straighten up with a smile. ''Hi Gil!"

"Gil?" She asks while looking back at him and Arthur nods. ''Gil is one of my older brothers.''

''And the one who is supposed to be keeping an eye on you and making sure this conference goes as planned. However since a certain someone likes to run around the first half is mighty difficult to hold."

''A−Ah Sorry about that brother.'' He says, ''You see-"

"Yes I do, you got _side tracked._" His silver eyes glanced at Syria and she stares back, the statement flying over her head.

''This is Syria. She got in trouble with some people so I helped her out.''

Syria looked in between the two brothers, noting the many differences between them. Gil was far taller between the two and wore a more stone like expression while Arthur was more expressive. Gil's hair was lavender and his eyes were silver, Syria thought it was a sharp contrast between the younger.

Shaman's sight wandered off the adults and his eyes caught sight of a bird again. He tugs Syria's pants and points, getting her attention she looks down at him and picks him up, settling him on her hip. He points ahead and Syria stares at where the bird was.

And this is how she ended up touching Gil's face. Of course said man kept his stoic expression but Arthur began to panic frantically from behind her with Po mimicking his actions.

''Syria! Y-You caa-aaan't do that to Gil!" He flails his arms, meanwhile Syria ignored his warnings.

**''U-Um, sweetheart I think….'**' The woman in her head trailed off. A sweat drop formed on her head and she let out a breath of air. _**'oh well'** _she thinks.

''Am I interrupting?"

All four of them turned to the man that had spoken. A pregnant silence went through the air as they took in the appearance of the blonde man before them. Each of them had a different reaction, Gil kept his impassive expression, Arthur held his worried one and Syria squinted before her whole face lit up.

It was Rashid.

* * *

She bounces happily in the seat she's been given. The room they were in was not too big nor small. It was pretty and Syria stared in awe at the foreign things to her. Shaman stared as well, and occasionally reached out for things.

They were seated at a table, Rashid and Syria were on one side while Gil and Arthur were on the other. She didn't really pay much attention since she was watching Shaman and Po. She made sure they didn't get into any trouble.

''... Can't continue the negotiations.'' Was Rashid's voice when she lazily paid attention.

''How so?" Gil responded.

''There's been a group going around. They seem to be in the trafficking business and have been movibg aroubd from here to Quishan, they use ships to move around and they seem to always be off whenever we get a lead.''

She couldn't help but listen. And What was trafficking? The way Rashid said it made it seem like it was something bad.

''Believe it or not this isn't the first time we've heard of something like this.'' Gil says as he rests his chin on his hand. Arthur shifted more off to tje side and Syria turned to look at him to see an unreadable expression on his face.

''A few years ago the same thing happened in our country. While we were in Reim we also heard some commotion a few weeks ago.

Syria blinked and sat up straight, making Shaman look up at her in question.

''I see.'' Rashid says. ''However we cannot continue any trade or transfers that require the sea route. They are also using merchant ships. ''

She tuned out again when she saw a bird, this one was dark with a purple hue surrounding it. Shaman reached forward and caressed it as Syria gazed at the bird. A feeling began to pool in her chest and she furrowed her brows at it. Shaman made a smile as it danced across his face. Syria's eyes glowed and she took the bird in her hand the little boy looking up toward her. She narrowed her eyes and nudged it away by waving her hand off to the side. Shaman pouted.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and blinked rapidly. She turns, a bit dazed to See Rashid looking down at her with a somewhat worried expression.

''You seem a bit tired and we're done talking. Would you two like to walk with me?"

* * *

**Aurthor's Notes:**

**I got Arthur's name because in my British Literature class we red a selection with him in it during an exam. It was very short but I don't think it was the first Arthur I think it was Arthur Pendragon III. I can't remember since we took it last semester but oh well.**

**Gil was also from a selection in my Literature Class, but I'm debating what his full name should be since Gil will be a nickname. **

**The woman in Syria's head is names Aljann, you will be seeing her alot during this story, I'm trying to tie up some lose ends with her and not make the story seem confusing but that's proving to be a bit difficult... work with me here. ;A;**

**Also I notice that I made a mistake and tied this story with another, so yeaaaa.. don't worry about what that means.**

**And it's my birthday! So happy birthday to anyone who has the same one!**

**SamuraiWannabe: Thank you for the correction! Hehe and yes Sinbad is probable spending a few weeks in that big trench right about now, poor Jafar and Mystras XP And I'm sorry for confusing you, I'm trying to clarify but I just do not know how to properly piece things together haha.**

**DaughterofDarkness123: I have delt back into the manga and you are right Mother Dragons cannot reproduce, the dragons Miss speaks of will be explained in future chapters. **


	12. Night 11

Hello there

* * *

''I've wondered why you weren't with Sinbad, so this is why." The blonde says rather calmly as he examines the necklace. There small walk turned out to be a small ride instead. Syria didn't know what they were riding in but it made her happy. It was similar to a caravan but it was small and more comfortable. She was looking around and Shaman was dozing off against her. Po had made himself comfortable on the small boy's lap.

Remembering that Rashid was talking to her she turned toward him and nods. The man hands her back the necklace and she puts it back on.

"How long are you planning to stay in Balbadd?" He asked and she hummed at the question. "Do not know."

"Ah, well I see you've gotten better at your speech."

At the praise she grinned and practically started bouncing in her seat. He smiles, "Well what about your writing?"

That seemed to kill her joyous mood. She turned into a white blob with a depressed aura around her and Rashid sweatdropped.

"Writing hard, all letters look the same." She pouts and huff. It was true, they did look the same to her, well most characters did, but when Sinbad and Jafar looked over it they were able to see it differently. When she told Nana and Naho they said it was probably because of her sickness.

"Hm, we'll look at that later then. For now we're here." They stop and the doors are opened. She nudges Shaman awake and Po rests on her shoulder.

The palace was big.

Bigger than the inn!

She gaped at mostly everything as they walked through the corridors. Rashid wore a smile at her simple minded nature and how easily impressed she was.

"This way." He called and they scurried after him.

The room he led them in was big, like the room they talked in previously, however is was more filled. There was a desk, a few long chairs and a lot of book shelves.

"Right now I don't have a meeting for the rest of the evening so I brought you here so we can talk about more important things. It is also safer here." He says and Syria nods slowly, the words slowly making sense in her head. Rashid took a seat behind his desk and motioned to the chair across from him. She took it and Shaman wondered around the room with Po in tow.

"The thing I wanted to talk about was you being a dungeon capturer. " He starts off and Syria perked up. Rashid rested his chin on his hands and continued. "I have word that a tower appeared suddenly a few days ago in the desert north of here. It isn't too far away from here at all. I haven't sent any men in it yet because from what I heard from Sinbad they are highly dangerous."

She nods at the last sentence, they were dangerous based on what she remembered from the other dungeons they were in.

"I do it?" She asked and Rashid narrowed his eyes as he thought it over. He knew it was dangerous to let her off on her own but he knew she wasn't absolutely helpless. A bit naive, dense and airheaded, but not totally hopeless. She did, of course, conquer two dungeons herself and had two djinns.

"You can, but I want you to tell me before you do, alright?" She grinned and nods her head.

''Father you didn't- Who is this?!"

The little who came in stopped and stared down at Shaman with a look . He was a big boy with unruly dark hair and stared down at the other boy with a look of disgust. Shaman only stared up at the other from his current spot on the floor before continuing to play with Po.

''Hey! Listen when I'm addressing you, you mongrel!" Shaman flinched at others tone and Rashid made an internal sigh. ''Ahbmad−"

"Who are these peasants father?" The boy addressed and walked over Shaman. Before Rashid made a move Syria was faster and pushed the boy to the floor before taking Shaman. The boy fell with a cry and Syria looked down at him with a frown. Rashid rubbed his temples . Here we go….

''You you wretch! How dare you touch me! What are you a -"

Syria hit his head.

"Bad boy." She says and Po stuck out his tongue out from above her head. Shaman looked over her shoulder at Rashid and saw the man's unreadable expression.

''How dare you-"

''Ahbmad enough! We will talk later.'' Rashid ssid with a serious expression, his voice deep that Syria turned when he called the boy's name. With a huff he left out the door, not before giving the other two a look.

''Excuse him, he's one of my sons. I hate to admit that I've spoiled the both of them. However Ahbmad is the worst.'' He says, rubbing his knuckles as Syria sat down with Shaman in her lap. Po scrambled up and licked the boy's cheek. Syria pats his head.

After that she spent that night in the palace. Rashid offered her a room and she gladly accepted. After breakfast she left her two companions with him and set off to the streets once more, searching for her first two friends.

It was around midday when she was about to give up but heard Mari's voice. The blonde practically ran into her with a hug. A squeak left Syria and she stammered back a step. She looked down at the blonde since she was obviously taller than her and was taken aback at the tears forming in the other's eyes.

"Waah! I'm so happy to see you! We thought something bad happened when you disappeared and we went looking for you! Then Tinda went missing too and I've been worried sick!" She cried even harder and buried her face in Syria's chest. Syria gave her a hug, "Tinda?" She asked after hearing the girl mention her while she was rambling. She was talking too fast for Syria to understand and that was all she managed to catch. Mari sniffled and pulled away.

"W-well, we were setting up our stuff and she she said she'll be right back!" She began to play with her fingers and look down at the ground. "That was yesterday and…"

Syria nods and Mari takes in a breath. "The thing is I think I know where she is, I'm just a bit scared to go by myself, I've been there but there were a lot of people around. S-So can you come with me?" She asked and Syria agreed. Mari took her hand.

The place she was talking about was strangely empty. She turned her head side to side as Mari stood behind her. The blonde shifted from one foot to another.

"This is it. There were some mean looking people here this morning." She mumbled and Syria looked at the strange building. It was really quiet and only had one window on the side. It was rather small, maybe bigger than the tent they shared. She made her way up the steps and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

She pushed it open and walks in, Mari behind her. The only thing there was a table and few chairs. She made a confused pout and turned toward Mari.

"Wh-"

"I'm sorry Syria." Mari cut her off and pushed her.

xXx

Her head hurt when she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and going in and out of focus and she groaned and closed her eyes again.

She could hear voices, like whispers and opened her eyes again and waited for her vision to clear. She slowly sits up and looks around, her eyes went wide as she saw the many girls in huddled against each other in the room. Why were they here? Why was she here? She looks a again, there were some young women here to little girls. She blinks and rubs her temple then leans against the wall.

She doesn't see any birds and she doesn't see her bow or necklace.

"Excuse me?" A voice beside her whispered and she looked to her left. A woman was lying on her side, her hands tied behind her back. Her white hair covered her eyes and there was several pale spots over her dark skin. Syria shifted closer to her.

"You're untied yes?" She asked.

"Y-Yes?" Syria replied, not sure if it was the correct answer. The woman rolled on to her stomach. "Could you untie me please?" Her voice was calm and no higher than a whisper. Syria crawled over and tugged on the rope. The woman visibly winced as she tried her best to untie the knot. It was difficult but with some time she managed to untie her. She wondered why she wasn't tied up.

"Thank you." She says and sits up, rubbing her wrists. Syria tilts her head at the woman and stared at her foggy eyes. They were a pretty light green and she reached for them, wanting to poke them. The woman closed her eyes before she got a chance and she retreated back once she realised what she was doing was considered rude.

She looked around again in the dark room. Now that her eyes adjusted to the light she could see a bit better. There was a large door at the front of the room, she could see little rays of light stream through the was no knob or handle on it either and it looked heavy.

The other girls in the room stared at the floor and kept quiet, Syria wondered why they were not looking to get out.

The woman next to her shifts, eyes still closed. "You still there?" She asked in a hushed tone, Syria scooted closer to her and the woman hummed. "Listen closely. For some reason you weren't tied up and I don't since any fear coming off you either." She whispers. Syria wondered what she was supposed to fear but was stopped when the woman began talking again.

"There is a man that did this, he takes girls okay? And he sells them and I'm going to need you for a while to get my friends here to stop him, understand little one?"

The door was opened before she could respond and a man stepped through the light. She stiffened once she realized it was the man she saw when she was with Arthur. A small hiss past through her lips without knowing.

She didn't like him.

He was big with tanned skin. He had a long dark beard to cover his face and silver eyes. A wide variety of clothing decorated his body. She couldn't get a clear view since the only light source came from behind him.

She shifts closer to the woman, their shoulders touching. The woman doesn't even flinch as the man walked in, his heavy footsteps silencing everyone in the room. He looks over all of them before scratching his beard.

"This is all from this week?" He questioned, a please look on his face as he eyed a brown haired girl.

"Yessir." A guard answered.

"Hmm, not as many as last weeks but it'll be enough! Transfer them to the ship!"

He left and a few more men began to grab girls and push them out the door. The woman next to her was grabbed and so was she. They were pulled to their feet and the woman cursed when she was pushed forward into Syria. A small yelp left her and she felt the back of her shirt being grabbed. The woman held on as Syria walked with the other girls.

It was nighttime when they were outside. She could smell the sea water in the humid air. The ship they were moved to was big, not the one she traveled on with her brother and the others. It was still big nonetheless. She could barely see it and she barely saw anything when they were inside. They were packed tight together, barely enough space to turn around.

"That's it for this one, we move before dawn!'

The door closed, it was pitch black.

The woman next to here shifted and tapped her thigh. Syria looked toward her direction, even though she couldn't see her or anything else.

"Your name little one?" She asked.

"Syria."

"Akna."

Another shift, "Listen closely Syria."

xXx

Shaman woke up the next morning without the familiar warmth beside him. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows when he sat up. Po was stirring awake beside him but Syria was nowhere to be found.

He slid off the big bed and landed on the floor. He goes across the room to the washroom and opened the door. She wasn't there either.

He blinks his silver eyes and looks at Po who rested on his shoulder. The small animal only tilted his head, dark eyes looking up at him. He closed the door and went out the room. He didn't know his way around but he made it his mission to find Syria. So like any other child would do (or so he thought) he went door to door until he could find her.

The first few doors were nothing or things that didn't interest him. Except for that one room with food in it.

A pout comes across his face as he turns to look for the next. It was then that one of the birds flew by, it was a light one. He remembered that Syria had a lot of those around her when they met, he rather liked them. He turns the other way and follows, small feet running to catch up with the flying speck of light. He rounds the corner, stopping when he came face to face with someone.

That someone being the squinty eyed boy he saw yesterday.

The boy pushed him away before Shaman could take a step back. Making a small cry, he looked back up at the now smirking Ahbmad. "That was for yesterday, you should know your place." He crossed his arms a triumph look on his face.

"Huh, where's that woman you were with? Did she run off like the wretch she wa- Hey I'm talking to you!"

Shaman took off toward the end of the hall, Po following him. Ahbmad was having none of that.

"Listen here boy!" Shaman yelped when his wrist was grabbed and he was spun around. "I'm talking to you!"

His wrist actually hurt! He lets out a whimper and tried to yank out of the other's grip only to feel more pain and hear a crack.

The two children froze and it took a few seconds to actually register what happened and a few more seconds for Shaman to bellow out a loud wail.

Ahbmad winced at the other's loud crying and gulped. "Be q-quiet! We'll get in tro-"

A low growl was heard and a shadow loomed over him. He let go of the other and Shaman fell to the floor with a hiccup and looked up through teary eyes.

The creature that towered over Ahbmad looked down at him and growled once more. It raised a clawed hand forward took a step, showing its rows of dark teeth before theme. Raising it's furried head it took a breath.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRROOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR**

Ahbmad screamed and Shaman cried again, trying to scramble up but hurting his wrist in the process. Ahbmad pushed him out the way and wasted no other time running. Shaman curled himself into a ball and cried harder.

"Pkyu?"

Silver eyes opened in shock to see Po looking down at him. His little head tilted to the side before sniffing. He leaned down and licked the tears off the boys face. He nuzzled the boy's nose as well and Shaman slowly sat up, looking around before his gaze went back to Po.

"Pkyuu!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**KKYYYAAA! HEHEHE our little Po is special! Keep in mind that Po is a dungeon creature, meaning that he isn't like ordinary animals~**

**As for Syria not being scared when taking hostage is because of the way she thinks. She doesn't know when she is in grave danger unless she is physically injured or is having one of her panic attacks.**

**Also, this is happening when the guys are still in that trench in Artemyra, I don't know how long they stayed there but I know it is a few weeks.**

**Lizyeh2000:**

**She has eplispy, and is autistic.**

**Asuka1920:**

**AAAAHHH Thankyou!**

**Well bye~ Merry Christmas!**


End file.
